Cronicas: Princesa Lunar
by aureo
Summary: El Milenio de Plata aun guarda muchos secretos del pasado de Serenity y Endymion. Ahora recuerdos perdidos y secretos ocultos se entrometen en el presente como un nuevo mal que se da a conocer. Dos años después de Sailor Stars
1. Dias y noches con problemas

**.**

**Capítulo 1: Días y noches con problemas.**

**.**

La luna llena brillaba sobre la hermosa ciudad de Tokio. En silencio un pequeño haz de luz plateada cruzo la oscuridad hasta llegar a la ventana, y entro por la abertura de las cortinas. La habitación se ilumino levemente. Las paredes eran de un color rosa claro... esto aunado a la femenina decoración, dejaba notar claramente que era la habitación de una joven

En una de las esquinas, había una silla de color blanco, que servia como perchero de algunas pendras. Cerca de la silla estaba un desordenado escritorio con una lampara de noche. Algunos libros de encontraban apilados junto a una laptop de color rosa, que mostraba como protector de pantalla un par de conejos saltado de un lado a otro.

La estantería estaba repleta de monos de peluche. En la pared había algunas fotografías enmarcadas, mostrado a los miembros de una familia, en algunas otras un grupo de chicas estaba sonriendo y posando para la cámara.

La mesita de noche, que estaba justo a un lado de cama, era adornada por un maltrecho reloj despertador, parecía que este era lanzado en algunas ocasiones contra la pared. También había un pequeño florero con una hermosa rosa roja de tallo largo, junto a una fotografía, guardada celosamente en un marco de plata. La imagen mostraba a una joven de largos cabellos rubios sujetos en dos curiosos chongitos, algunos mechones rubios caían sobre su frente. Su rostro irradiaba felicidad. No era difícil adivinar el motivo de su sonrisa, ya que detrás de ella se encontraba un joven alto y fornido de cortos cabellos negros y ojos azul profundo. El joven mantenía los brazos alrededor de la rubia.

En la cama, dormía profundamente la joven de la fotografía, parecía descansar cómodamente, hasta que el delgado haz de luz plateada brillo en su rostro, provocando que ella soltara un gemido. Ella parecía estar soñando algo. En su frente una brillante luna creciente comenzó a brillar de forma intermitente.

Soñaba, ...últimamente soñaba mucho. Y este sueño era recurrente tras tener un día agotador o estresante. Y los últimos días habían sido realmente difíciles.

La noche anterior un maldito Youma, ataco la cuidad y ella junto a las chicas entro en escena para detener al horrendo ser. Provocando que llegara a la cama alrededor de las tres de la madrugada. La mañana siguiente se despertó tarde y estuvo a punto de llegar tarde a clases. Dos años en total tranquilidad y ahora que estaba a punto de graduarse, aparecía un nuevo enemigo.

Tenia un montón de tareas y proyectos finales, tal parecía que todos los profesores habían guardado lo mas difícil para el final. Para su suerte tenia a su lado a la joven mas inteligente y dedicada de toda la preparatoria; Amy Mizuno. Ella le había ayudado a mejorar sus hábitos de estudio y ahora era una mejor estudiante... sin duda estaba lista para entregar todos las tareas y recibir su diploma de graduación.

En algún momento llego a pensar, que su hogar seria ese tranquilo y hermoso santuario donde podría relajarse y hacer sus tareas. Sin embargo su madre no pensaba de igual manera. Ella se había pasado los últimos días corriendo de un lado otro siempre apurada. Emocionada por la graduación de su pequeña, había decido organizar una fiesta en casa después de la ceremonia escolar.

Serena trato de disuadirla, ya que ella y las chicas habían hecho otros planes, una especia de "pijamada" en el Templo Hikawa. Pero Ikuko protesto, diciendo que esta seria tal vez la ultima fiesta que ella organizaría para su pequeña. Serena no puedo decepcionar a su madre. La fiesta en el Templo, seria mas tarde.

Con ella vuelta loca, junto con las demás chicas, preocupadas por terminar la preparatoria. Y con su madre constantemente preguntado...¿Que tipo de aperitivos servir? o ¿ que mantel quedaría mejor?, estaba realmente agradecida por no haber sufrido algún colapso mental. Estaba agradecida por aun tener ese gran pilar al cual se sostenía.

Darien.

Realmente la tranquilizaba pensar en el, aunque estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia, en América... desde hace dos años.

Pero estaba vez mantenían un contacto frecuente. A diferencia de la primera vez que ella se quedo mucho tiempo sin saber nada de el. Claro todo por culpa de Galaxia y Caos. Ellos tenían comunicación por medio de sus teléfonos celulares o utilizando las cámaras web. Verse y escucharse aunque fuera por un medio virtual, había hecho que toda la situación fuera mas fácil de llevar.

Sin embargo en estos momentos, Serena estaba muy lejos de sentirse tranquila, aquel sueño comenzaba a provocar extraños espasmos en su cuerpo, y leves gemidos escapaban de su boca entreabierta.

—Endimión.

Susurro aun dormida, sintiendo una repentina sacudida, que hizo que su pierna chocara con un pequeño bulto peludo en la cama.

Luna, la pequeña consejera gatuna, se despertó por el golpe recibido y de inmediato dirigió su mirada a la rubia. Ella se veía inquieta, tenia la frente perlada de sudor y unas lagrimas salían de sus parpados cerrados.

_"Pobrecilla, ha estado muy presionada últimamente, no me sorprende que esa pesadilla sea recurrente"_ Pensó Luna preocupada.

Solamente Darien y Luna, sabían sobre aquellos aterradores sueños, donde cada noche era obligada a revivir los acontecimientos de la caída del Milenio de Plata. Revivía la muerte de sus amigas, de Endimión... de ella misma. Era una experiencia desgarradora que solía dejarla totalmente agotada.

Trato de acercarse a Serena para consolarla, pero antes de poder hacerlo ella se sentó de golpe con los ojos muy abiertos, que reflejaban una mirada llena de pánico.

—Melody.

El nombre escapo de su garganta casi en un susurro, y luego se desvaneció de nuevo sobre la almohada.

—Serena...—Luna la miro preocupada—¿Estas bien?

Serena abrió los ojos y se sentó lentamente en la cama mirando a su amiga y consejera, gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—Fue horrible—Dijo sollozando.

—¿Era esa pesadilla de nuevo?—

—Si...aunque tal vez no, es decir, había algo diferente—Apretó la sabana contra su pecho mirando a su amiga—Había algo diferente, pero no puedo recordar que era exactamente.

—¿Quien es Melody?

Serena la miro desconcertada por la pregunta, aun estaba un poco aturdida por la pesadilla.

—Tu la nombraste antes de despertar—Continuo la felina.

—No lo se, no recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre—Respondió negando con la cabeza lentamente.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que Luna hablo.

—Dijiste que esta vez había algo diferente en el sueño.

—Si, pero todo esta muy borroso—Sonrió un poco antes de continuar—Tal vez eh perdido la poca cordura que me queda después de tanto tiempo.

Luna le correspondió la sonrisa. El pitido proveniente del pequeño reloj rosado con un adorno de media luna llamo totalmente su atención.

—Eso no puede ser signo de buenas noticias—Serena tomo el reloj abriendo la tapa, al momento apareció la imagen de una pelinegra en la pequeña pantalla.

—¡Levántate, ahora mismo Serena!—la voz de Sailor Mars salio del comunicador—Tenemos a un Youma suelto en los muelles—Su voz sonada cargada de molestia, al parecer el hecho de ser despertada en medio de la noche no le parecía muy agradable.

—Estoy en camino, Reí tonta—Riño Serena sacando la lengua a una se sus mejores amigas.

Tomo el broche dorado en forma de corazón, con un par de alas y adornado con gemas de diversos colores. y de inmediato la habitación se ilumino.

—¡Eternal Sailor Moon!

Su cuerpo se vio rodeado se suaves plumas y luces rosadas y blancas, revelando a la guerrera del amor y la justicia.

—De cualquier manera, ya no quería seguir durmiendo—Sonrió a su amiga—Y mañana es sábado—Le guiño el ojo mientras saltaba a través de la ventana.

Luna la miro alejarse en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Cuídate mucho Serena.

Tenia un mal presentimiento de todo esto, la aparición de un nuevo enemigo y las pesadillas de su princesa. Algo en su interior le decía que todo estaba ligado. Y el nombre que ella había llamado en sueños, ese nombre hizo eco en su mente, por alguna razón que desconocía, el solo pensar en el, le provocaba una inmensa tristeza. Se quedo un rato mas en el umbral de la ventana mirando hacia la direccion en que Serena habia desaparecido.

_"Melody"_

* * *

El comienzo tal vez sea un poco lento, pero este sera un proyecto largo.

Aureo-chan


	2. A la mañana siguiente

**.**

**Capítulo 2: A la mañana siguiente.**

**.**

La luz del sol entro cálida por la ventana. Uno de los rayos del sol cayo suavemente sobre la cara de Luna, quien al contacto entreabrió un ojo y bostezo antes de estirarse. Levanto la mirada hacia el otro lado la cama donde la rubia dormía plácidamente. Miro el reloj en la mesita de noche, marcaba las 10 de la mañana. Serena había llegado a casa casi al amanecer, después del ataque del Youma.

Pensó en dejar a Serena dormir algunas horas mas. Salto de la cama y se dirigió a la laptop en el escritorio, dando algunos toques desapareciendo el protector de conejitos. Dejando al descubierto la imagen de una cámara web abierta.

La imagen de la cámara mostraba una habitación decorada en tonos naranjas y dorados, parecía el resultado final del ataque de un huracán. Había ropa, maquillaje y revistas de moda por todos lados.

Luna sonrió. Mina había dejado la cámara otra vez encendida. Paso la mirada por toda la habitación hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando.

Debajo de la manta dorada se apreciaba un bulto en medio de la cama. Sobresalían algunos mechones de cabello largo y dorado, muy similar al de Serena. Por uno de los extremos de la manta salia un pie desnudo y delgado con las uñas pintadas de naranja brillante, colgando de la cama. Luna volvió a sonreír, hasta que su atención se centro en la blanca extremidad que se asomaba por debajo de la manta.

—Artemis—Susurro Luna, sin recibir respuesta.

—Artemis—Dijo esta vez un poco mas fuerte. La blanca cola del gato se movió ligeramente.

—¡Artemis, perezoso gato de callejón, se que me estas escuchando!—Luna prácticamente grito, después de perder la paciencia.

Como si fuera una coreografía hubo tres movimientos simultáneos en ambos lados de la pantalla.

Serena salto de la cama con cara de pánico... La manta dorada voló por los aires y la rubia debajo, salto igual que la primera...Y por ultimo la peluda bola blanca salto hasta estrellarse con la pared.

Una carcajada escapo de la garganta de Luna. Quiso evitar reírse, pero la situación fue realmente cómica. Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas provocadas por la risa. Después de unos minutos por fin recobro la compostura, al sentir la fría mirada de tres pares de ojos azules.

—Lo siento chicas, no era mi intención despertarlas de esa manera—Trato de disculparse—Pero ese tonto de Artemis, me estaba ignorando.

—No me culpes a mi, yo estaba profundamente dormido, cuando tu comenzaste a gritar como una loca—Se defendió, mientras se frotaba con la pata la zona donde se había golpeado.

—Eso es solo una excusa, y bastaste vieja ademas—Luna lo miro—Se perfectamente que tu cola tiene espasmos involuntariamente, cuando me estas ignorando.

Artemis no puedo evitar que su mejillas se tornaran de un color rojizo. Ella lo conocía bastante bien, y tenia razón el la había escuchado desde la primera vez.

—De nuevo me disculpo chicas, se que anoche llegaron muy tarde debido a la pelea.

—No te preocupes Luna—Serena bostezo—Quisiera regresar a dormir, pero aun tengo muchas tareas pendientes, no quiero pasar mi fin de semana en casa.

—Sin embargo, la diosa del amor, si necesita sus ocho horas de sueño—Mina se lanzo de nuevo a la cama—Jamas verán a la grandiosa Sailor Venus con ojeras bajos los ojos—Se cubrió de nuevo con las mantas, quedando como un bulto en medio de la cama.

—Nunca cambiaras Mina—Serena sonrió mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño, para tomar una ducha. Pensó en el tiempo que había pasado, y aunque su amiga había crecido físicamente, aun parecía aquella niña vanidosa, alegre y llena de vida.

Junto a la puerta del cuarto de baño, un pequeño retrato adornaba la pared. Había sido tomada hace dos años, justo después de la batalla con Galaxia. Ella misma se encontraba en el centro de la foto, rodeada de todas sus amigas. Pero lo que provocaba su brillante sonrisa era sin duda el joven pelinegro que la abrazaba. A un lado de Darien, Estaba Haruka abrazando a la joven Kaioh. Al lado izquierdo estaba la guardiana del tiempo, tranquila como siempre, pero con un pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

De pie a la derecha de Serena estaban Mina y Lita, sonriendo con entusiasmo. A la izquierda Reí y Amy, con una sonrisa un poco mas tenue. Delante del todo el grupo estaban las mas jóvenes, Rini y Hotaru.

Serena sonrió nuevamente mirando la fotografía. Ellos eran mas que sus mejores amigos, mas que sus leales guardianes, eran mas que los héroes del mundo. Ellos eran su familia. Sin quererlo su cuerpo se estremeció al pensar siquiera en perder a alguno de ellos.

En alguna ocasión llego a pensar que el pasado siempre se repetiría. Hace mil años en el Milenio de Plata, todos murieron para protegerla a ella y al reino de la Luna. Sus pensamientos la llevaron una vez mas hacia atrás, se dio cuenta las veces que sus amigas habían sido lastimadas. Recordó la cruel batalla contra Beryl, recordó como las vio morir una a una, Lita, Amy, Mina, Reí y también el... Darien. Al final también ella había caído, pero el supremo poder del Cristal de Plata les había dado otra nueva oportunidad.

Sin embargo, vinieron mas enemigos, La Familia de la Luna Oscura, Faraón 90, Nehelenia. De nuevo las vio pelear para protegerla. Sabia que, como Sailor era su misión, pero de verdad sufría cada que uno de ellos era lastimado.

Pero nada se compararía jamas con la crueldad de Galaxia. Ella mato una por una a todas sus amigas y robo su semilla estelar, ademas se asesinar al príncipe de la Tierra. Aun ahora no sabia como fue que sobrevivió a aquella batalla. Después de derrotar a la Galaxia y quedar solo en medio de la nada, se sintió desfallecer pensado que ellos se habían ido para siempre. Estaba condenada a estar sola. Deseo por un instante que la Galaxia, hubiera acabado también con ella. Pero sabia que entonces el esfuerzo de sus guerreros habría sido en vano.

Una vez mas se vio sorprendida por el destino, cuando todas la semillas fueron liberadas regresando a la vida a sus portadores. Se vio rodeada de todos aquellos a quienes amaba. Se prometió a si misma que siempre los mantendría seguros. Antes no pudo pero ahora era diferente. Si ahora había una gran diferencia, ella ya no era solo una débil princesa... ahora era la poderosa Sailor Moon.

Dos años de completa paz, habían hecho que cumplir su promesa fuera fácil. Hasta ahora lo peor a lo que tenia que hacer frente eran solo problemas comunes de adolescentes. Ayudar a Mina a prepararse para los exámenes, o ser un hombro para llorar cuando una de ellas tuviera una pelea con su novio. Esta vida era perfecta la vida que siempre quiso.

Pero ahora el destino los alcanzaba de nueva cuenta. Dos ataques de Youmas, dos noches seguidas. Algo grande se acercaba su corazón se lo decía.

También debía admitir que la protección de las chicas no había caído totalmente en ella. Antes de ir a la universidad, Darien y Helios habían logrado revivir a los Generales con el poder del Cristal Dorado.

Al principio las jóvenes mas cercanas a Serena, no daban crédito a semejante acción. Después de todo no sabían quienes eran realmente aquellos cuatro jóvenes. Si eran sus antiguos caballeros y amantes o los malditos títeres del Negaverso.

Mina, fue la primera en aceptarlo, después de todo, cuando sus recuerdos como princesa de Venus, regresaron también recordó el inmenso amor que llego a sentir por el general de cabellos celestes. Y el tenerlo ahora frente a ella con vida, le hizo pensar en todo el tiempo perdido, y al fin comenzaron a salir.

Amy fue la siguiente, siempre consiente y coherente de las cosas, finalmente ella nunca guardo rencor alguno. Zoycite se acerco a ella, tratando de conquistarla y lo había logrado.

A la par de Amy, también sucumbió Lita ante el galante Neflyte, después de todo ellos no negaron en ningún momentos los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro.

Pero Reí, la orgullosa sacerdotisa de fuego, jamas se degradaría a si misma ante quien había traicionado su corazón y su vida. Esto provoco muchas situaciones incomodas y tensas entre el grupo.

El tuvo que rogar muchas veces y pedir perdón, si había sido su error y la amaba, de verdad la amaba. Hasta que un día no pudo mas.

—Mi princesa de fuego, maldita sea, me estás haciendo enojar. ¿No ves que Te amo?.

Ella se quedo callada un momento mirándolo a los ojos. Luego el procedió a besarle con firmeza, y el resto es historia.

Serena se quedo unos momentos mas pensado en todo lo que habían vivido en los últimos dos años.

—Serena te encuentras bien—La llamo Luna, sin recibir respuesta alguna—Tierra llamando a Serena—Volvió a internar la minina, alejando esta vez a Serena de sus pensamientos.

—Oh, Luna lo siento—Se giro para mirar a su amiga.

Luna solo suspiro exasperada.

—Te preguntaba si vas a tomar una ducha o te quedaras mirando la fotografía todo el día. Parecías como en otro mundo.

—Supongo que es la falta de sueño. No es parte de mi rutina habitual luchar contra Youmas en la madrugada, estoy fuera de practica—Dejo escapar una pequeña risita.

—Estas segura, que solo es eso—Luna la miro preocupada.

—Si, de verdad estoy bien, no te preocupes—Aseguro la joven y entro en el cuarto, uno momentos después se escucho el agua caer en la regadera.

Luna se quedo un momento mirando la puerta, algo en su interior le decía que eran aquellas pesadillas lo que tenia así a su joven princesa. En el interior de la habitación alguien se aclaro la garganta, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¿Luna, me va a tener aquí esperando todo el día?—Pregunto el minino blanco.

—Artemis tonto, no seas desesperado.

—Pero tu fuiste la que me despertó a gritos—Reclamo Artemis.

—Por el amor de Dios Artemis, ya me he disculpado por eso, olvida el tema—Respondió con altivez Luna—Deberíamos estar preocupados por los recientes acontecimientos, dos noche seguidas de ataques, esto es algo serio.

—Lo se—Respondió serio, algo muy raro en el—Pero no tenemos nada de información, no sabemos quienes, ni que quieren. De cualquier manera hay algo que le preocupa de verdad a Mina—Continuo Artemis—A ella le preocupa Serena.

—¿Por que?—Pregunto Luna—¿Que quieres decir?—Pensó que tal vez, los demás de habían dado cuenta que Serena estaba distraída por sus recientes pesadillas.

—Ayer después de la batalla, cuando Mina y Kunzite llegaron a casa, me dijeron que Sailor Moon, había aparecido en el campo de batalla, y corrió directamente al Youma atacándolo ella sola. Era como si tratara de dejarlos fuera de la batalla. también me dijeron que la noche anterior paso lo mismo. Kunzite cree que Serena esta tomando riesgos que nos son necesarios.

Luna, se quedo pensativa unos segundo. Era claro que Serena jamas actuaba de esa manera. Sin embargo con el paso de los años ella había cambiado, paso de ser una niña llorona y una joven inteligente y osada. Sin duda Luna se sentía muy orgullosa de la forma en que su princesa y futura reina estaba creciendo.

—Hablare con ella—Respondió Luna seriamente—Ella a estado muy presionada últimamente, tal vez inconscientemente saco toda su frustración con el Youma.

—Tal vez, es eso—Respondió—¿De que me querías hablar?—Cambio el tema.

—¿Me preguntaba, si aun puedo acceder a los antiguos archivos de la Luna?

—Claro, que aun se puede—Artemis la miro un poco perdido por aquella pregunta—¿Que buscaras?

—Necesito buscar un nombre, en la base de datos.

—¿Que nombre es?—Pregunto Artemis curioso.

—Melody—El solo pronunciarlo, provoco un terrible sentimiento de tristeza en el pecho de Luna.

—¿Melody?—Volvió a preguntar Artemis curioso.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, como tratando de recordar algo sobre aquel nombre, hasta que un pitido proveniente de la computadora los saco del trance.

—Me tengo que ir, parece Darien quiere hablar con Serena, esta entrado un mensaje de el.

—Bien, te veo en el centro de juegos en un par de horas, para buscar algo de información—Se despido desapareciendo de la pantalla.

Una nueva imagen emergió en la pantalla de la laptop. Mostraba a un joven pelinegro.

—Darien, que gusto verte—Saludo Luna con una sonrisa.

—Luna— Respondió el saludos—Dime esta Serena cerca, necesito hablar con ella.

—Ella esta tomando un baño, no creo que tarde mucho.

Detrás de ella la puerta del cuarto de balo se abrió, y Serena cruzo la habitación a toda prisa, se vistió y dejo una toalla envuelta en su cabellos. Finalmente camino hasta quedar frente al monitor.

—Hola, amor, sabia que había escuchado tu voz—Exclamo la rubia con emoción.

—Mi princesa, como va todo de aquel lado—Saludo el joven con una radiante sonrisa, sin embargo en su mirada había algo frió.

—Si, todo esta bien...—Lo miro un momento antes de seguir—...Solo algunas cosas, de la escuela, pero todo bien.

Desde la cama Luna le lanzo una mirada recriminadora, ya que Serena no le había contado nada de los ataques a Darien.

—Como te ha ido con las clases—Continuo Serena.

—Tengo algunos trabajos finales, y los exámenes, quiero que esto termine para regresar a tu lado pronto—Se quedo callado un momento, mirando seriamente a la mujer al otro la de la pantalla—Quiero regresar cuanto antes, parece que me necesitas contigo; En que momento pensabas contarme acerca de los últimos ataques de los Youmas. Y sobre todo por que te has lanzado a atacarlos tu sola—Hablo con un tono severo, que Serena jamas le había notado.

Serena palideció ante las preguntas, como se había enterado Darien de todo eso. Las palabras se atoraron es su garganta.

—Darien, Yo...

* * *

**Bueno un poco de suspenso. Me pareció que era un buen lugar para poner fin a este capítulo. Recuerden me encantaría escuchar lo que la gente piensa hasta ahora. Todas las ideas y críticas constructivas son apreciadas.**

**Aureo-chan**


	3. El guardián observa

**_Hey chicos y chicas. Yo sólo quería tomar un minuto para agradecer a todos los que están leyendo esta historia. Tengo que decir que estoy un poco decepcionado sin embargo. Sus comentarios me ayudan a ver si estoy haciendo algo bueno, así que siéntete libre para golpear ese botón en la parte inferior de la página y quiero saber cómo lo estoy haciendo. Sé que algunas personas pueden pensar que estoy siendo demasiado lento y detallado, pero tengo la intención de que se trate de una historia muy larga, así que estoy estableciendo las bases para ello._**

**_Así que todo el mundo, aquí está el capítulo 3. Espero que disfruten. Y recuerde, no importa lo mucho que me hubiera gustado, yo todavía no poseo Sailor Moon o los personajes originales. Pero, puede haber un par de personajes que voy a presentar que serán completamente mios._**

**_Disfruten!_**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 3: El Guardián Observa.**

**.**

El sol de la tarde tarde caía a plomo en el pelo rubio dorado de Serena mientras caminaba por la calle cuando rumbo a la sala de juegos. Ella se sentía muy orgullosa de sí misma por haber terminado la mayoría de sus tareas, por lo que pensó que un viaje a la Crown por un batido de chocolate era una buena manera de recompensar a sí misma.

Cuando las puertas corredizas de la sala de juegos se abrieron para darle la bienvenida, Serena no pudo evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia mientras pensaba que aquel lugar había sido casi como un segundo hogar para ella en los últimos años.

En la parte trasera donde estaban los videojuegos, todavía podía ver el juego de Sailor V , juego en el que había gastado gran parte de su mesada cuando aun estaba en secundaria. Sonrió para sí, y pensó en que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que ella se había sentado a jugar una buena ronda de su antiguo juego favorito. Hmm ... tal vez más tarde se daría el tiempo de estar en el juego de antaño.

Ella se dirigió a la larga barra a la derecha donde Andrew estaba en función. Él estaba ocupado ayudando a un cliente, pero aun así le dirigió una mirada que le dijo que iba a estar con ella en breve. Ella tomó su asiento favorito en la final de la barra. Ella siempre se sentaba allí cada vez que podía, porque se trataba de _su_ asiento. Siempre se sentía cerca de _él_ cuando se sentaba aquí.

Cerró los ojos y se imaginó en su cabeza. Darien sentado en este punto exacto, bebiendo su café y estudiando. Podía ver claramente la escena de cuando se conocieron. Ella vendría a través de las puertas después de la escuela. Ella entro a saludar a Andrew, y luego vería _él_ . Él lentamente dio la vuelta en su taburete y poso sus hermosos ojos zafiro oscuro en ella. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en esos deliciosos labios, para luego arruinar todo diciendo algo como, _'Hey cabeza de chorlito, fallaste otra prueba hoy?'_

Ohhh ... solía hacerla enojar tanto entonces. Por supuesto, incluso entonces, ella había pensado que muy atractivo, pero en ese momento, ella pensó que tenía una actitud bastante irritante. Con el paso del tiempo, y con los misterios del pasado siendo revelados, los que sentían uno por el otro terminaron saliendo a flote. Del mismo modo que el destino los había vinculado juntos hace más de mil años, eran impotentes para resistir ese mismo destino ahora.

-Serena Hola- Saludo Andrew sonriendo y acercándose a ella -¿Qué te trae a este humilde establecimiento hoy?.

Serena rió. la voz de su amigo la regreso a la realidad y abriendo lentamente los ojos le respondió.

-Andrew, pensé que iba a tener que servirme yo sola una ... -Serena se interrumpió de repente mirando atentamente a su amigo -Andrew, ¿qué pasa? No te ves nada bien.

Era cierto. Él no se parecía estar en su estado normal. Serena nunca lo había visto desarreglado. Hoy, sin embargo él no se parecía en nada al chico feliz como de costumbre. Su cabello rubio estaba completamente despeinado, colgando algunos mechones rubios sobre sus claros ojos color avellana. Esos ojos tenían círculos oscuros debajo de ellos, dando la impresión de que le faltaba dormir las horas adecuadas. Sus ropas estaban arrugadas hasta el punto de pensar que se vistió sin pensar.

-Yo ... estoy bien -Andrew le respondió con una sonrisa cansada -Es solo que hace un par de noches que no he dormido bien.

-Si estás seguro ...- Dijo Serena, no del todo convencida. Tenía la sensación de que algo estaba molestando a su amigo, pero no quería presionarlo.

-Sí, sí... Estoy bien. Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti el día de hoy?-respondió tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Supongo que darme un batido de chocolate. Me siento como la celebración de hoy- Sonriendo y tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Andrew sonrió, pareciendo más como él.

-Supongo que eso significa que terminaste todas tus tareas ¿eh?.

Serena le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sí, lo hice. Así que ahora estoy tratando de tomar algo dulce antes de ir a casa y poner una película y descansar el resto de la noche.

Al menos eso era lo que ella esperaba, pero los hechos de las últimas dos noches le hacían preguntarse si eso iba a suceder.

¿Has oído hablar del Darien últimamente?-Andrew preguntó mientras empezaba a sacar helado y ponerlo en un vaso.

-Si...- Serena dudó un poco antes de continuar mientras recordaba la conversación que tuvo con su novio esa misma mañana -...hablé con él durante unos minutos esta mañana-

Andrew frunció el ceño al oír la tensión subyacente en su voz.

-¿Que sucede? Pense que estarías feliz con la noticio de que regresara, que va a estar en casa para siempre, en una semana más. Es acaso que se ha retrasado su regreso?"

-No, todo lo contrario en realidad- Serena respondió en un tono exasperado. Ella pensó por un minuto antes de decidirse a decir Andrew todo. Después de todo, él había sido un confidente de los secretos de las sailor scouts y Tuxedo Mask desde prácticamente el principio -Él se enteró de los ataques recientes y esta listo para saltar al primer avión a casa. Pero finalmente lo convencí para quedarse y terminar sus exámenes finales. Estoy segura de que podemos manejar la situación. Yo no quiero que el pierda todo por lo que ha luchado al final sólo porque siente que tiene que volver a tomar mi mano para hacerme sentir segura-

Los ojos de Andrew se abrieron un poco al oír cómo ella dijo con dureza la última parte.

-Estoy seguro de que el no tenía la intención de hacerlo ver de esa manera- Se detuvo un momento -Estoy seguro de que fue un shock cuando le dijiste acerca de los ataques y él está preocupado por ti.

-Yo no se lo dije- Murmuro al tiempo que desviaba la mirada hacia el otro lado del mostrador.

Andrew la miró desconcertado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no se lo has dicho tu? Me acabas de decir que el ya lo sabía.

Serena comenzó con enojo.

-El ya lo sabía antes de hablar conmigo- Contesto sintiendo una molestia crecer en su interior -Realmente no estaba sorprendido. Después de todo, él tiene a sus perros guardianes mirando por encima de mí todo el tiempo- Un leve tinte de veneno sonó en su voz.

Andrew sonrió tratando de mostrar un poco de comprensión.

-Supongo que sí parece una invasión de la privacidad, pero siempre he dicho que tiene los mejores amigos del mundo. Me refiero considerando lejano pasado y lo que saben de su futuro, puedo ver que ellos harían todo por protegerte de todo. No como el deber de proteger a la princesa de la Luna, sino como tus amigos, ellos te aman y quieren cuidar de ti-

-Yo sabía que venir aquí fue una buena idea. Siempre sabes cómo poner las cosas en perspectiva para mí- Sonrió mas animada mirando el chico rubio.

Andrew le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Me alegro de poder ayudar en algo- Mientras servia un gran batido de chocolate delante de ella.

-Así que ahora vas a decirme qué te preocupa a ti Andrew?- Insistió Serena. Ahora que ella se sentía mejor, estaba de vuelta para estar preocupada por la apariencia de su amigo.

-¿Qu .. ¿qué?- Andrew balbuceó, mirando hacia arriba y limpiando el mostrador -Nada me molesta. Me ha sido difícil dormir el último par de noches, eso es todo-

Serena giro la vista y vio a Mina y Lita caminar hacia sus asientos de costumbre. Ellas le hicieron señas para que se reuniera con ellas en su lugar regular. Saludó con la mano y les dio una señal de que ella estaría allí en un minuto y se volvió hacia Andrew.

¿Estás seguro, Drew? Quiero decir, si necesitas hablar de algo ...

Andrew le despidió con la mano.

-Estoy bien. Ve que con amigas- Sonrió -Te veré más tarde- Se volvió para ayudar a otro cliente que había caminado hasta el mostrador.

Serena suspiró y cogió el batido antes de dirigirse a donde sus dos amigas la estaban esperando.

Ella se deslizó junto a Mina, quien la miró y sonrió.

-Pensé que te encontraría aquí. Lo imagine después de marcar a tu casa y tu mama me dijo que habías salido en lugar de estar encerrada en tu habitación.

-Yo estaba estudiando, Mina. Lo sabes, tu también deberías de hacerlo teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de tareas que tenemos- Serena reprendió aun sabiendo que no tendría ningún efecto sobre su amiga rubia.

Al otro lado de la mesa Lita rió.

-Honestamente Serena, nunca pensé que acabarías sonando como Amy.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

-Me imaginé que una futura reina necesitaba un poco de educación. No me imagino gobernando el planeta algún día sólo con mi conocimiento de las últimas tendencias de la moda y del manga actual.

-Y supongo que no tener la distracción de cierto príncipe pelinegro cerca de todos los días no tiene nada que ver con sus nuevos hábitos de estudio. Respondió Mina con picardía guiñando un ojos.

Serena tomó un sorbo de su batido antes de responder

-Hablando de Darien, informa a su Kunzite que está oficialmente en mi lista de los mas odiados ahora. No puedo creer que el fue quien le dijo Darien sobre los ataques. Él incluso hizo me hizo parecer como una loca corriendo con un deseo de muerte o algo así.

-Hey, yo no puedo controlar lo que Kunzite le dice- Replico Mina -Después de todo, el es el líder de los general del Darién. ¿Cómo te sentirías si yo, siendo el líder de las scouts, te negara los informes de los ataques?.

Serena se quedó meditando en silencio por un momento y luego dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Tienes razón. Mina. Estaría molesta si se mantuvieras oculto algo así de mí- Podía verlo desde ese punto de vista. Si estuviera en el lugar de Darien, ella también quisiera estar podía ver por qué el había estado tan molesto esta mañana.

**_Flashback-Esta mañana_**

-Así que cuando ibas a decirme lo que ha pasado las dos últimas noches con los ataques de Youmas, y sobre todo que has ido contra ellos tu sola?.

Serena palideció presa del pánico, se quedo completamente sin palabras, mirando fijamente al joven pelinegro en la pantalla.

-Darien, yo...

-¿Y bien?- Darien le preguntó en un tono agravante que ella no había oído de él en mucho tiempo.

Serena continuo en silencio por un momento, hasta que las palabras salieron de sus labios.

-No es lo que piensas. Sólo que no quiero que te preocupes. Tienes tantas cosas en que pensar, en tus exámenes finales y yo no creo que necesitara estar en la parte superior de tu lista de preocupaciones. ¿Cómo te enteraste de todos modos ?.

Darien sonrió.

-Tengo otras personas con las que hablo al volver a casa. Sólo digamos que Kunzite pensó que yo debería estar informado de que puede ser que tengamos un nuevo enemigo-

-_Kunzite, debería haberlo sabido- _Pensó Serena.

-Bueno, supongo que no me sorprende. Después de todo, estoy segura de que ha estado informando todos mis movimientos durante los últimos dos años. No necesito uno de tus guardianes cuidándome- Reprocho Serena enojada.

Los ojos de Darien se estrecharon.

-Bueno, a veces me pregunto acerca de eso. Perdóname por sentirme desilusionado de que yo tenía que averiguar las cosas a través de Kunzite cuando tu podrías haberme dicho sobre esto ayer cuando hablamos-

Serena comenzó a sentirse culpable por mantener ocultos los ataques de los Youmas , pero él no podía ver que lo estaba haciendo esto por su propio bien.

-Darien...yo solo.

-No Serena. No hay excusas. Si pasa algo tengo que estar ahí para ayudarte. Voy a tomar el primer vuelo que pueda. Ojalá pueda llegar a casa antes que algo realmente malo suceda-

La cabeza de Serena giró por un segundo. Esto fue exactamente por qué ella no se lo dijo que en primer lugar. Él estaba cumpliendo uno de sus sueños. Estaba estudiando para ser médico, y asistir a la universidad en Estados Unidos fue una oportunidad maravillosa para él. Sus notas finales eran importantes. No podía renunciar a eso.

-No Darien...- Dijo con total autoridad -Tu vas a permanecer allí y terminar lo que tienes que hacer. Estarás en casa en una semana. Estos youmas no son lo más duro que hemos tenido que enfrentar, estoy segura de que podemos manejarlo. No voy a dejar que abandones tu educación para esto.

Darien negó con la cabeza.

-Pero Kunzite dijo que apareciste corriendo a la mitad de la batalla y fuiste directo contra el youma, que apunto estuvo de golpearte. Tienes que tener más cuidado que eso. Siento que tengo que estar allí.

-Yo estaba molesta por que me sacaron de la cama en medio de la noche. Yo tal vez fui un poco descuidada, pero sólo quería hacer el trabajo y volver a dormir. Estaba cansada. Tuve un día largo y Supongo que tomé mis frustraciones contra el youma.

-Pero ...- Intento replicar Darien.

-No hay peros. Estoy bien. Todos los demás están bien. Tenemos todo bajo control. Podemos sobrevivir sin ti por una semana más. Así que tu termina con tu responsabilidades, y te veré pronto -Serena dijo, con una nota de finalidad en su voz.

Darien suspiró.

-Está bien, pero si algo te sucede yo ...

-Nada va a pasar. Después de las cosas que hemos enfrentado en el pasado, este es un juego de niños- Aseguro Serena.

-Está bien. Creo que es mejor dormir un poco. Sólo te cuidado y recuerda, Te amo Princesa.

Serena le sonrió. Podía sentir las lágrimas que amenazaban con llenar sus ojos ante la profunda emoción que escuchó en su voz.

-Yo también te amo.

**_Fin Flashback_**

Serena escuchó a sus dos amigas charlando mientras se acercaba de nuevo al presente. Mina y Lita estaban discutiendo un viaje de compras que habían planeado para el día siguiente. De repente Lita levantó la vista.

-Bueno mira quien ha llegado.

Serena y Mina se volvieron para ver Reí y Amy entrar por las puertas de la sala de juegos. Era una especie de costumbre. Cuando eran más jóvenes, todas parecían ir al Crown. No era raro para todas ellas para reunirse allí por hoy en día, entre la escuela y los novios, era muy raro hacerlo.

Reí y Amy sonrieron ante la grata sorpresa al ver el resto de ellas y se apresuraron a reunirse.

-Hola chicas- Saludo Amy con su natural tono amable y tomo asiento junto a Lita -Creo que todas tuvimos la misma idea.

-Sí, es raro que todas nos reunamos de esta manera, últimamente solo nos vemos en el campo de batalla- Se quedo un momento mirando a la rubia de coletas- Serena mueve tu gordo trasero de una vez- mientras se deslizaba al lado de Serena -Yo sabía que todos esos batidos iban a reflejarse en tu figura algún día.

Serena le sacó la lengua en una mueca contra Reí. Ella sabía que eso era infantil, pero era parte de la rutina habitual de ambas. A primera vista, la mayoría de la gente podría pensar que se odiaban. En realidad eran como hermanas.

Andrew se acercó a la mesa para tomar sus pedidos. Después de un minuto de la charla se fue sus órdenes.

Todas estaban en silencio por un momento.

-¿Qué pasa con Andrew? Parecía medio muerto- Pregunto Lita rompiendo el silencio.

-Definitivamente- Comento Reí.

-Yo no sé ustedes, pero a mí me tiene muy preocupada. Le pregunté si todo estaba bien…-Serena se quedo un momento pensativa -… Él sólo dijo que ha tenido dificultades para dormir.

Amy miro a Serena, meditando lo que ella acababa de decir.

-Tal vez el solo esta resfriado. Hay un virus dando vueltas por la ciudad en estos momentos- con su habitual tono calmado y educado.

Dado que el resto de ellas había expresado sus opiniones, todas se volvieron a Mina para ver si tenía algo que añadir. Pero esta solo se quedó sentada en silencio, con una pequeña y picara sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Mina?-Interrogo Reí. Ante lo cual la aludida dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Es obvio lo que pasa con él. ¿No pueden leer las señales?.

Todas la miraron perplejas.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué le pasa?- Serena y Lita preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Mina dio una mirada de superioridad.

-Nuestro Andrew ha caído en el amor.

-¡QUÉ!" - Las demás exclamaron.

-Sí han oído bien.- Respondió la rubia de Venus con aire de suficiencia -Ser la diosa del amor tiene algunas ventajas. Confíen en mí, las emociones que salen de ese chico ahora mismo son de alguien enamorado.

Todas se quedaron en silencio por un momento, para luego comenzar a preguntar con entusiasmo.

-Me pregunto quién es- Dijo Reí.

-Sí, yo también- Lita respondió.

-Me alegro, se lo merece- Comento Amy con alegría.

-Por supuesto- Serena respondió a las chicas -Él estaba tan triste tras el rompimiento con Rita. Me estaba empezando a preocupar que élno quisiera seguir adelante.

-Pobrecillo, no parece estarlo manejando muy bien- Lita sacudió la cabeza.

-El lo superará. Ésta todavía en las primeras etapas. Ahora mismo está confundido. Una vez que se da cuenta de lo que está sintiendo, él va a estar bien -Mina rió pícaramente mientras decía esto.

-De cualquier manera, la razón de que me alegré de ver a todas juntas - Dijo Reí con mirara cómplice -Me preguntaba quién estaba libre para comer pizza y ver una película en mi casa. Juro que no puedo mirar otro libro mas esta noche.

-Estoy de acuerdo- exclamó Mina entusiasmo.

-Por supuesto- Lita respondió.

-He estudiado toda la semana, por lo que creo que merezco tener una noche libre también- dijo Amy sonriendo.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Serena. Una parte de ella sólo quería ir a casa y acurrucarse, pero eran momentos como esos los que estaban volviendo pocos y distantes entre sí. Eran propensos a ser aún más escasos como el paso del tiempo. Al mirar alrededor, a las chicas que eran prácticamente sus hermanas, ella sabía que tenía que atesorar esos momentos mientras pudiera.

-Cuenten conmigo también- Sonrió a todas.

-Muy bien, así que estamos todas de acuerdo para reunirnos en el templo en dos horas.-Dijo Reí.

-De acuerdo- todas ellas replicaron.

-Por cierto Mina.- Serena se volvió hacia su rubia amiga- Ha estado Luna en tu casa hoy? Se fue temprano y dijo que iba a estar con Artemis, pero eso fue hace horas. Mina asintió con la cabeza.

-Creo que pueden estar aquí en el Crown. Artemis dijo algo sobre que estaban buscando algo en la computadora principal- Lo pensó un momento- así que estoy asumiendo que están abajo en la antigua sala de control-

-Bien. Creo que voy a pasar por allí para hacerles saber que todos vamos a estar en el templo. De esa manera pueden unirse a nosotras.- Anuncio Serena dándole un codazo en las costillas a Reí para poder salir de la cabina antes de dirigirse a la trastienda de la galería donde había una entrada secreta a la sala de control del explorador.

* * *

Ya había pasado una hora desde que Serena bajo a decirles que iban a estar en casa de Reí en la noche, pero Luna y Artemis estaban todavía en el trabajo de sala de control. Artemis estaba corriendo todos los datos que tenían sobre los recientes ataques Youma tratando de averiguar quiénes eran y de dónde venían sin ninguna suerte.

Luna, por otro lado estaba ocupada pasando por los archivos personales de la computadora principal de la Luna. Estos archivos mantienen información sobre todas las personas que habían vivido en la Luna, y también los archivos de varias personas que no vivían allí, pero que estaban cerca de esta. Entre los habitantes de la Luna, incluyendo a la princesa y las sailor scouts, también había archivos del príncipe Endymion y sus generales.

Artemis apagó el equipo en el que estaba trabajando.

-Vamos, Luna. Ya es tarde- Se estiró y dio un pequeño gemido cuando trató de aliviar la tensión de sus músculos- Serena dijo que iban a pedir una pizza de anchoa sólo para nosotros. Hemos estado mirando estas pantallas durante horas. Es hora de un descanso.

–Solo un momento, Artemis- Luna negó con la cabeza -Estoy esperando una última categoría.

-¿Has tenido suerte?- Preguntó Artemis, sin entender lo que Luna estaba buscando.

-No, todavía no. He pasado por todos los nobles, los sirvientes y las damas de honor y todavía nada. Así que me decidí a correr el nombre"_Melody_" a través de todas las bases de datos y ver si consigo alguna información.

-Bueno, algo debes de encontrar. Melody es un nombre bastante común, sin embargo, estoy seguro de que lo fue también en el Milenio de Plata- Dijo Artemis.

-Creo que estamos a punto de averiguarlo- El ordenador emitió un pitido para indicar que se ha hecho la búsqueda. Luna dio en el teclado un par de toques y se sorprendió al ver que su búsqueda sólo había proporcionado un resultado.

-El archivo que se ha encontrado, tiene el nombre de _"__Melody Rose__"__._- Menciono Luna mientras hacía clic en él para obtener más información, pero el archivo estaba fuertemente encriptado. Lo único que ella pudo distinguir fue una fecha de nacimiento.

-Es eso lo que has estado buscando?-Preguntó Artemis

-No estoy segura, pero realmente no puedo creer que lo es. Según su fecha de nacimiento, ella sólo tenia cinco años, cuando el Reino de la Luna fue destruido- Luna negó con la cabeza, ella había pensado que podía averiguar el misterio sobre el nombre que Serena había llamado en su pesadilla de la noche anterior. Sólo para estar segura, hizo una copia del expediente para llevar a Amy. Tal vez podría averiguar el cifrado y luego tal vez podría encontrar algunas respuestas.

-Bueno, vayámonos Artemis. Sé que debes estar cansado y hambriento, muchas gracias por estar conmigo- Apago la computadora y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Artemis siguió tras ella, pero ninguno de los dos podía evitar la sensación de que descifrar el código y descubrir lo que había en el archivo _"Melody Rose"_ , podría cambiar a todos para siempre.

* * *

Capítulo 4 próximamente.

Aureo-chan.


	4. Bienvenido a casa

**.**

**Capítulo 4 : Bienvenido a Casa.**

**.**

El brillante sol de la mañana del Sábado entro a través de la ventana de la habitación de la modesta casa de dos pisos. Como un rayo de luz dorada se proyectó sobre la faz de la ocupante de la cama, ella dio un pequeño gemido y rodó a su lado para evitar la luz que estaba interfiriendo con su sueño. Pero al cabo de unos minutos sus ojos azul cielo se abrieron para saludar el día.

Serena bostezó y se estiró, no del todo lista para despertar aún. Miró su reloj para ver la hora que era.

-"Ocho en punto. ¿Cómo puedo estar despierta tan temprano? Estuve despierta hasta las dos terminando algunas de mis ultimas tareas."-Serena gruñó para sus adentros. Incluso había pasado la noche anterior en casa de Lita para terminar los últimos trabajos que sus profesores habían dado por la última semana de clases.

-"Debería dormir un poco mas"- Pensó mientras se movía en la cama para encontrar una posición más cómoda, pensando que podría ser capaz de tener un par de horas de sueño antes de levantarse.

Cuando se estaba acurrucando en su almohada, sus ojos se posaron en la foto que estaba en su mesita de noche. Miró la foto de ella y Darien que Mina había tomado en un parque de diversiones cerca de tres años antes. Darien estaba detrás, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de ella. Serena estaba sonrojada y se reía, terminaban de bajar de la montaña rusa. Mientras miraba a la cara sonriente y ojos color zafiro brillante, pensó en lo mucho que lo había echado de menos en los últimos dos años. Él había estado en casa de una vez por semana durante las vacaciones de Navidad durante el primer año que se había ido, pero había estado demasiado ocupado desde entonces.

Serena sonrió para sus adentros, pensando que pronto estaría en casa para siempre. Donde debía estar, en donde ella pudiera verlo todos los días. No podía esperar. Ella se acurrucó en sus sabanas, cuando un súbito pensamiento la golpeó.

-"¡Cielos! Es sábado. Darien vuelve a casa hoy"- Con ese pensamiento, ella apartó las sábanas y se lanzó de la cama. Voló a su armario. Vería a su amor después de una larga ausencia, tendría que lucir lo mejor posible.

Se probo ropa una y otra vez, pero nada parecía correcto. Quería lucir perfecta. Después de todo, la última vez que la vio ella era una estudiante de dieciséis años de edad. Ahora era una mujer de dieciocho años de edad. Ahora El tenía veintiún años. Ella no quería parecer inmadura e infantil.

-Serena, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?- La voz apagada de Luna llegó desde la dirección de la cama. Su cabeza apareció de debajo de las mantas que habían sido arrojados sin ceremonias en la carrera loca de Serena.

Serena giró y lanzo una mirada de pánico a su amiga y tutora.

-Luna ... Darien ... vuelve a casa hoy ... no tengo nada que ponerme ... yo ... yo ...- Con eso se derrumbó en el suelo.

Luna saltó de la cama y se acercó a su princesa angustiada, sacudiendo la cabeza internamente. Cuando Serena era más joven, estos colapsos eran casi un hecho cotidiano, pero en el último par de años, era muy raro ver algo así.

-Serena- empezó suavemente -Tienes un armario lleno de ropa maravillosa para elegir. Dios sabe que después de todos tus viajes de compras de fin de semana con las chicas, se puede vestir a un país pequeño, con sólo el contenido de su armario.

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar en aquellos grandes ojos azules.

-Pero Luna, ¿y si él piensa que me veo infantil o inmadura. Él ha estado rodeado de mujeres mayores y sofisticadas desde hace dos años. Yo no quiero parecer una niña jugando a los disfraces.- La última parte la dijo casi en un lamento.

Luna sabía que tenía que actuar rápidamente. Saltó al regazo de su amiga y se alzó para que a nivel visual con ella.

-Tu no quieres que tu príncipe llegue a casa a te vea hecha una ruina emocional, o si? Ahora toma una respiración profunda. Vas al aeropuerto. Algo informal va a estar bien. Ahora levántate y vuelve a intentarlo.

Serena cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, lo sostuvo un momento, luego exhalo lentamente. Al abrir los ojos miró al felino negro delante de ella.

-Gracias, Luna. Yo necesitaba eso.

Volvió a ponerse en pie y se dirigió de nuevo a su armario. Después de unos minutos de quejas, ella salió con un montón de ropa y se dirigió hacia el baño.

"Gracias a Dios, crisis resuelta"- Luna pensó cuando escuchó la ducha abierta. Se volvió hacia la cama, pensando que ella podría dormir algunos minutos más. No es que estuviera muy cansada. La semana pasada había pasado sin incidentes. Nada de ataques Youma, nada extraño en absoluto. Parecía que todos los recientes ataques se habían detenido. Sabia que creían no había terminado, pero era un buen descanso. Serena incluso había estado durmiendo mejor, no más pesadillas en sus sueños.

"La calma antes de la tormenta"- Luna pensó, cerrando los ojos. Sabía que iba a venir, algo grande. Iban a ciegas, porque aunque no había ninguna pista en cuanto a quién estaba detrás de esto o de lo que buscaban. Era muy inquietante.

Oyó la puerta del baño abierta y abrió los ojos para ver a Serena caminar de regreso a la habitación con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cabeza.

-Bueno Luna, ¿qué te parece?- Ella daba vueltas con gracia para mostrar el traje que llevaba puesto.

"Luna la miró. Llevaba unos vaqueros a la cadera de un tono azul marino. Vestía una camisola de color rosa pálido que se aferraba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Un cinturón de aros de plata envuelto alrededor de su cintura que coincidan con los pendientes de aro de plata que ella llevaba. Botines marrones simples completan el conjunto. Era, elegante e informal.

Luna aclaró la garganta.

-Te ves hermosa Serena.

Serena se sentó frente a su espejo y tiró la toalla de la cabeza y empezó a cepillarse la larga melena dorada. Ella en realidad se había cortado un poco el pelo alrededor de hace un mes. Su cabello llegaba cerca de sus rodillas, pero ella había donado cerca de 30 centímetros de su pelo para una obra de caridad que hace pelucas para pacientes con cáncer. Pensó que tenía más que suficiente pelo de sobra. Incluso después de tener que cortar, el cabello aún colgaba de las caderas. Incluso había comenzado a usar su cabello en diferentes estilos. No es que ella había abandonado su estilo de bombones, después de todo, era su marca registrada, pero no lo usaba todos los días como antes.

Mirando en el espejo pensó en poner su pelo el par de chiringuitos de siempre, pero decidió que eso no va con el aspecto que deseaba mostrar. En cambio, se retiró todo el pelo en una cola de caballo en la parte posterior de la cabeza y se ató una cinta de plata alrededor de ella. Algunos mechones le caían en la frente y un par de pequeñas piezas de pelo rizado alrededor de sus oídos. Aplico un poco de maquillaje, rimel y brillo de labios, y estaba lista.

Bajó las escaleras, y pudo oler deliciosos aromas procedentes de la cocina. Entró vio a sus padres sentados en la mesa disfrutando de un tranquilo desayuno la mañana del sábado.

-Mamá, papá- Saludo prácticamente cantando mientras cruzaba de la sala a la cocina donde la comida aún estaba caliente.

-Buenos días, mi pequeña. -Kenji Tsukino dijo, levantando la vista de su periódico y sonriendo a su hija.

Serena se sentó a la mesa con sus padres.

-Entonces, Serena, a qué hora hace llega su vuelo?- Pregunto su madre en tono amable.

Serena tragó su bocado de pan tostado antes de responder.

-14:30, pero voy a ir a su apartamento para asegurarme de que este limpio y fresco. Estoy segura de que va a estar cansado después de un largo vuelo. Puedo incluso ir a la tienda de comestibles y recoger algunas cosas para él, así que por lo menos tendrá algo de comida en el lugar. Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Ikuko.

-Mi pequeña niña, cuida tan bien de su novio. Vas a ser una esposa maravillosa- Se aventuró demasiado efusiva con entusiasmo.

Kenji farfulló y se atragantó con el café.

-... Su esposa!- jadeó.

Serena pensó que esto podría ser un buen momento para hacer su salida. Llevo su plato al fregadero y se dirigió fuera de la cocina. Detrás de ella todavía podía escuchar peleas de sus padres cuando ella agarró su bolso y las llaves y se dirigió afuera.

Se acercó al coche deportivo de color rojo estacionado en el camino de entrada y tomo el asiento del conductor. Haruka finalmente se había apiadado de ella después de que su padre se había negado a enseñarle a conducir y le había dado lecciones. Después de haber conseguido su licencia, Darien había permitido amablemente que use su coche mientras él no estaba.

Ella arrancó el coche y se dirigió hacia el Crown. La noche le había dejado un poco aturdida, por lo que pensó que una dosis de cafeína le ayudaría.

Unos minutos más tarde se detuvo a la galería y entró. Como era temprano, el lugar estaba bastante vacío. Se acercó al mostrador y una nueva camarera que ella no conocía se acercó para tomar su orden.

-Hola. ¿Puedo tomar tu orden? -preguntó la chica con una sonrisa. Ella parecía de la misma edad de Serena con el pelo largo y de color caramelo recogido en una trenza y profundos ojos azules como el océano que mostraban un brillo agradable.

-Un latte mocha, el doble de la moca, cuatro tiros de espresso, crema batida extra, con chispitas de chocolate- Serena pidió amablemente.

La niña se echó a reír cuando ella se volvió para hacer la bebida de Serena.

-Tu debes ser Serena. Andrew me dijo que alguien pidiendo esa bebida aparecería. No pensé que alguien ademas de mi pudiera manejar esa cantidad de cafeína y el azúcar en una sola bebida. Pero me aseguraron que Serena, seria una digna contrincante. Serena rió, sintiendo una simpatía inmediata con esa chica.

-Serena Tsukino, adicta al chocolate y la cafeína, un placer conocerte.

La niña sirvió el café en el mostrador frente a Serena.

-Jessica Alexander, pero la mayoría de la gente sólo me llaman Jess. Siempre me alegro de conocer a una compañera adicta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí?- Preguntó Serena.

-Alrededor de una semana- Dijo Jess -Soy nueva en la ciudad. Estoy estudiando artes visuales en la universidad. Este trabajo ha sido enviado el cielo. Andrew ha sido realmente bueno con mis horarios. Mi escuela está pagada y tengo un poco de dinero que viene de un fondo, pero una chica tiene que tener dinero extra, las compras ya sabes. Serena sonrió con comprensión.

-Si los centros comerciales irían a la quiebra sin nosotras.

Andrew salió de la trastienda para encontrar a las dos jóvenes riendo y charlando como viejas amigas.

-Sabia que era tu voz lo que escuche por aquí, hola Serena.

-Hola a Andrew. Me acaban de servir mi bebida favorita- Serena sonrió a su nueva amiga- He tenido una noche difícil y tengo un montón de cosas que hacer hoy.

Las puertas de la sala de juegos se abrieron y para dar paso a un grupo de cuatro chicas, acompañadas de cuatro chicos. Todos vieron Serena en el mostrador. Pero fue la chica rubia que estaba en la parte delantera del grupo la que gritó y soltó el brazo del hombre de cabello plateado que estaba junto a ella, para correr por la habitación y lanzar sus brazos alrededor de Serena.

Serena luchó por respirar mientras Mina estaba tratando de abrazarla y salta hacia arriba y hacia abajo al mismo tiempo. Justo cuando pensaba que todo su oxígeno iba a ser cortado por completo, el resto del grupo llegó hasta ella y Kunzite puso una mano en el hombro de Mina.

-Deja que la pobre chica respirare. Estoy seguro que no quieres que le diga a Darien que su novia esta muerta, porque la estranguló accidentalmente mi novia.

-Oops- Mina chilló, soltando Serena y retroceder ligeramente -Pero estoy tan emocionada, tu no?.

-Sí, lo estoy, pero puedo bajar el teatro un poco Mina? No he tenido mi dosis de café aún- Tomo su taza y bebió un sorbo mientras compartía una sonrisa de complicidad con Jess -¿Cómo sabían que estaba aquí?.

-Bueno, íbamos camino a tu casa para ver si necesitabas ayuda, cuando vimos el coche de Darien fuera, así que sabía que tenías que estar aquí- Se apresuro a contestar Reí.

-¿Qué es lo que has planeado para hoy?- Lita preguntó saltando en la conversación.

-No mucho. Voy a la tienda de comestibles para conseguir algunas cosas para abastecer la nevera y despensa de Darién, y luego simplemente poner en orden el apartamento y asegurarme de que está listo para él.

-Bueno, es hora de dividir las tareas.- Comenzó a organizar Mina emocionada, asumiendo su papel de liderazgo -Lita y yo vamos a manejar las compras, mientras que el resto de ustedes van al apartamento. Esto nos dejara el tiempo casi justo para dirigimos al aeropuerto y ...

-¡Espera!" Serena exclamó -Pensé que les había dicho que quería ir a su encuentro yo sola.

-Tiene razón, ella dijo eso- Amy habló con su voz suave.

Algunos gruñidos provenían de los otros, sabiendo que ellos no iban a ser capaces de salirse con la suya.

-Quiero decir que no es como que no vayan a verlo hoy. Sólo quiero unos minutos a solas para darle la bienvenida a casa. Sólo nosotros. Lo siento si esto suena egoísta, pero es la forma que yo lo quiero -La voz de Serena bajó a un susurro -La forma en que he soñado.

Reí puso su brazo alrededor de su amiga y le dio un suave apretón.

-Comprendemos. Nosotros te ayudaremos a conseguir todo y luego tu iras al aeropuerto a traerlo a casa. Pero los estaremos esperando en el apartamento para emboscarlos a ustedes cuando vuelvan, trato?.

Serena sonrió a su amiga.

-Trato.

Lita sonrió a todos sus amigos.

Bueno, vamos- Lita sonrió a todos sus amigos -Mina, vayámonos por las compras. Nos vemos en el departamento de Darién. Supongo que ustedes pueden ir a buscar algo para mantenerse entretenidos, a menos que quiera ayudar a limpiar.

Kunzite, Neflyte, Jedite y Zoycite, comenzaron a retroceder hacia la puerta. Todos ellos habían permanecido en silencio durante la discusión de las chicas, pero ahora que la atención estaba en ellos, sabían que tenían que retirarse, y rápido.

-Uh, no ...- Zoycite comenzó.

-Eso es lo que tenemos que ...- Neflyte le siguió.

-Si teníamos planes- Jedite declaró.

-Tal vez en otro momento- Kunzite habló en voz baja.

Y con eso, los generales prácticamente corrieron de la galería de juegos, dejando a todas las chicas riendo detrás de ellos.

La risa continuó durante unos minutos y luego comenzó a apagarse. Serena volvió a su café y vio a Jess secándose las lágrimas de la risa de sus ojos.

-Oh, eso no tiene precio- Dijo Jess -Muestra a un hombre un trapeador y podrás verlos correr.

-¡Hey!- Andrew tomó la palabra en su propia defensa. -Yo uso un trapeador diario por aquí. Esto provoco que Jess le alborotara el cabello de Andrew con cariño.

-Pero tu eres especial, lindo, una excepción a la regla, como todos los hombres deben esforzarse para llegar a ser.

Andrew se sonrojó y balbuceó.

-Gr ... Gracias, creo- Se giro lentamente y luego entró en la trastienda.

Serena se volvió hacia sus amigas.

-Chicas, quiero que conozcan a Jess. Ella comenzó a trabajar aquí hace una semana. Jess ellas son Reí, Mina, Lita y Amy.

-Encantada de conocerlas a todas ustedes- Jess dijo con una sonrisa amplia y amistosa.

Las chicas respondieron de igual manera y todas ellas hablaron durante unos minutos hasta que un cliente entró y se sentó en una mesa. Jess fue a atenderlo, mientras que las chicas se preparaban para irse.

Andrew salió de la parte de atrás de nuevo. Miró a su alrededor por un momento. Y al ver a las chicas a punto de irse.

-No vayas a acaparar a mi mejor amigo para ti sola Serena. Dile a Darien que mejor que venga por aquí o voy a estar toda la noche golpeando a su puerta.

Serena le sonrió.

-Me aseguraré de decirle, pero si conozco a Darien, él estará aquí antes de que incluso haya tenido la oportunidad de poner su maleta en casa.

Todo el mundo dijo adiós y luego se dirigieron fuera. Todas estaban de pie junto al coche.

-Así que ella es la elegida.- Expreso Mina de repente.

El resto de las chicas miraron a su alrededor confundidas.

-¿Quién es ella?- Preguntó Serena, sin tener idea de lo que su amiga estaba hablando. Mina negó con la cabeza.

-Jess. Ella es la chica de la que Andrew se ha enamorado. Y lo que es mejor es que ella está enamorada de él también.

-¡En serio! Eso es genial!- Serena exclamó con alegría -Ella parece una chica muy agradable.

Ahora que su verdadero amor iba a volver a junto a ella, Serena quería ver a todos sus amigos felices. Andrew siempre tenia una sonrisa alegre para todos, pero Serena sabía que él había sido herido terriblemente cuando Rita se alejo. Tal vez Jess sería la que lo podría sanar y llevarlo de nuevo a ser su habitual estado feliz de nuevo.

-Ok Scouts-Serena dijo, adoptando su tono de Sailor Moon -Tenemos nuestras tareas. Pongámonos a trabajar. Todas rieron, dispuestas apreparar las cosas para el tan esperado regreso a casa de su príncipe.

* * *

_Señoras y señores, vamos a aterrizar en Tokio en breve. Por favor, asegúrese de que todos los asientos están en posición vertical y que los cinturones estén bien sujetos. _La azafata dijo por el intercomunicador.

-"_Finalmente"-_ Darien pensó. Había sido un largo vuelo. Había tratado de hacerlo pasar lo mas rápido posible al tratar de dormir lo más que pudo, pero la emoción de ir a casa y ser capaz de ver a Serena de nuevo, le hacia imposible dormir una siesta.

A medida que el avión llegaba más cerca de su destino, Darien podía sentir su unión interna con Serena creciendo. Cuando estaban cerca podían sentir los estados de ánimo y las emociones de los demás. Incluso habían progresado hasta el punto en que podían hablar telepáticamente entre sí. Eso había muy útil en algunas batallas, cuando no querían que el enemigo supiera su próximo movimiento. Riendo para sus adentros, pensó en lo conveniente que la habilidad en particular había sido cuando querían hablar a altas horas de la noche, y Serena no podía usar el teléfono sin que padre la descubriera.

Por supuesto, ser Tuxedo Mask tenía sus ventajas. Si Kenji Tsukino supiera cuántas noches había saltado por la ventana del dormitorio de su hija, probablemente estaría muerto ahora mismo en la manos de su futuro suegro. Pero ya que él había estado tan lejos los últimos dos años, lo único que podía conseguir a través de su vínculo era breves destellos de los estados de ánimo de Serena, pero sólo si ella se sentía un muy fuerte emoción.

Pero ahora ella estaba cerca. Podía sentirla a través de su vínculo. Su nerviosismo y su emoción fluía a través de él, haciendo que sus emociones ya aumentadas lo hicieran aún más. Sin embargo, él se mantenía a sí mismo blindado de ella. Tenía la esperanza de tener un momento sólo para contemplarla sin ella que ella se diera cuenta de que él estaba allí.

Sintió la caída de avión y se dio cuenta de que iban a aterrizar. Unos minutos después, el avión aterrizó y comenzó a hacer su camino hacia la terminal del aeropuerto. Cuando el avión llegó a completar, los viajeros comenzaron a agarrar sus cosas y caminaron hacia la salida. Darien tomó su maleta, y siguió el resto de la gente para salir del avión.

Cuando se acercaba a la puerta, empezó a escanear la multitud en busca de ella. Estaba tan lleno de gente que podría ser difícil encontrar a alguien aquí. Centrándose en la energía de Serena, podía sentirla a su derecha, así que fue a la izquierda, formando un círculo alrededor de ella para poder llegar a su espalda. Sabía que se estaba acercando. De pronto se produjo una ruptura en la multitud, y pudo verla.

Darien siempre había sido bueno en mantener sus emociones bajo control, pero cuando vio a su princesa, las rodillas casi se doblaron y sintió algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-"_Ella es aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba"- _Fue el primer pensamiento de Darien al verla. La Serena que recordaba era una chica de dieciséis años de edad, con el uniforme de la escuela preparatoria. La mujer de pie delante de él ahora era una diosa. Ella había madurado y crecido mientras el estaba lejos.

Su cuerpo sin duda mostraba algunas delicadas curvas que antes no estaban allí. Por supuesto que siempre había pensado que era la perfección envolvía ese cuerpo menudo. Pero ahora cuando miró se dio cuenta de que ella no era tan pequeña como lo había estado. Antes su cabeza le llegaba a la mitad del pecho, pero ahora podía fácilmente ver que ella sería capaz de llegar justo debajo de la barbilla.

Ella todavía estaba de espalda hacia él, buscando la puerta donde unos pocos pasajeros seguían haciendo su camino en el avión. Darien sintió el pánico viniendo de ella, por lo que decidió que era hora. Abrió el enlace para que ella fuera capaz de sentirlo.

* * *

Serena estaba empezando a entrar en pánico. Mucha gente ya se había bajado del avión, pero no había ni rastro de Darien. Por supuesto que había tanta gente que era casi como intentar encontrar una aguja en un pajar. Ella había intentado sentirlo a través de su vínculo, pero no había sentido nada. Eso no estaba bien, debería ser capaz de sentir si él estaba cerca.

-"_¿Le ha pasado algo?"-_ Serena apretó su mano contra el pecho y su respiración se volvió errática mientras recordaba cómo Darien había sido robado de un avión cuando Galaxia se lo había llevado -"_Por favor, no, no otra vez"._

De repente sintió una cálida oleada de energía llenar su interior. Era una sensación reconfortante que ella conocía muy bien. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, buscando desesperadamente la fuente. Cuando se volvió para mirar detrás de ella, se quedó paralizada.

Allí estaba él. Su príncipe. Su protector. Su amor. Él se veía exactamente como lo recordaba. Tal vez un poco más amplio en el pecho y los hombros, pero aparte de eso seguía siendo el mismo. Ella miró directamente a los ojos azules como la noche, cuando sintió que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-_Mi princesa- _Escucho la voz dentro de su cabeza.

-_Mi príncipe- _El recibió su respuesta a cambio.

Sus lágrimas se desbordaron y corrieron por sus mejillas mientras ella empezó a correr hacia él. Dejó caer la bolsa y abrió los brazos mientras se lanzaba hacia él. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella con fuerza mientras ella dejó escapar un sollozo en su hombro. Ambos podían sentir las almas de sus seres pasados que celebran junto con ellos en este reencuentro tan esperado.

Serena levantó los ojos llenos de lágrimas al mirar a los ojos de su amado. Tomo su cara entre las manos.

-Endymion- Le susurró

Darien levantó la mano para limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas mientras respiraba en un suspiro.

-Serenity.

Él la acercó más a él. Sus labios se encontraron en un dulce beso, ambos dudando un poco en caso de que se despertaran sólo para descubrir que se trataba de un sueño. Pero el beso se profundizó, ya que ambos se dieron cuenta de que esto era real. Estaban juntos de nuevo. No más separaciones.

Ajenos al aeropuerto lleno de gente, disfrutaron estar en los brazos del otro, sólo se separaron cuando la falta de oxígeno comenzó a llegar a ellos.

-Vallamos a casa- Darien Miro hacia abajo a sus hermosos ojos azul cielo. Serena echó hacia atrás la cabeza y rió.

-Ya lo creo. Hemos estado separados demasiado tiempo, y planeo recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- Preguntó Darien, acariciando el cabello suave en la sien y respirando su aroma cítrico.

-Bueno, creo que vas a tener que seguirme y descubrirlo- Con eso se dio la vuelta y agarró de la mano llevándolo lejos.

Darien apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar su bolso.

* * *

**Adelanto capítulo 5:**

Setsuna entrego a Darien una carta que había traído del futuro. Decía así:

_Querido Papa Darien,_

_Plut vino y me dijo que venías a casa después de estar en la universidad durante dos años. Yo quería estar allí para darte la bienvenida de vuelta también, pero Amy y Zoycite me han dejado muchas tareas. Tengo mis exámenes finales por venir, así que es difícil para mí estar lejos en este momento. Sólo quería hacerte saber que estás en mis pensamientos, y espero poder visitarlos a todos ustedes pronto. Dale a Mama Serena un abrazo de mi parte, te amo._

_Princesa Pequeña Dama Serenity_

_(Rini)_

Darien sonrió al pensar en esa carta de su futura hija. Ella parecía ser una copia exacta de su madre. Leal y fiel casi hasta la exageración, ambas trataban de ver lo bueno en la gente, no importa que tan retorcida sea.

...

Al entrar en el castillo, Darien se puso en guardia. Todo estaba quieto y tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo. Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, tratando de detectar cualquier signo de vida. Al llegar a la escalera del gran salón, sintió una oleada de miedo y pánico que no era suyo. Eran los sentimientos de Serenity que llegaban a el a través de su vínculo.

Llegó a una puerta que recordaba vagamente como la puerta de la alcoba de la Serenity. Abrió la puerta y miró dentro. Vio a la reina de la Serenity, inconsciente en el suelo.

...

De pronto, una figura oscura envuelta en una larga capa negra apareció flotando en el aire al lado del balcón. La capucha de la capa mantuvo su rostro oculto. Se sentó allí por un momento, mirando la escena delante antes de que una voz masculina saliera desde el fondo negro.

-Beryl querida, realmente necesitas trabajar en tus habilidades de negociación. Obviamente lo que estás haciendo no está funcionando- la sombra dijo con una voz tranquila y calmada.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí Talon?- Gruño Beryl.

El se rió suavemente.

-¿No te alegras de verme? Te he traído un regalo.

* * *

**Estos capítulos han sido simplemente sentando las bases, pero pronto leerán algún tipo de acción. Nuestros héroes están cerca de descubrir quién es el enemigo y lo que buscan. **

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Aureo-chan**


	5. Bienvenido a mis pesadillas

**.**

**Capítulo 5 : Bienvenido a mis pesadillas.**

**.**

Darien apagó la televisión donde había estado viendo las noticias de última hora. Miró alrededor de la sala pensando en lo maravilloso que era estar en casa de nuevo. Asistir a la universidad en los Estados Unidos había sido una oportunidad maravillosa, pero en el fondo, sabia que se había perdido muchos momentos con sus amigos y seres queridos. Después de que Serena lo había recogido en el aeropuerto el sábado, habían ido a su apartamento donde sus generales y todas las chicas estaban esperando por él. Incluso, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru estaban allí. Después de una calurosa ronda de saludos, Setsuna había entregado a Darien una carta del futuro.

Decía así:

_Querido Papa Darien,_

_Plut vino y me dijo que venías a casa después de estar en la universidad durante dos años. Yo quería estar allí para darte la bienvenida de vuelta también, pero Amy y Zoycite me han dejado muchas tareas. Tengo mis exámenes finales por venir, así que es difícil para mí estar lejos en este momento. Sólo quería hacerte saber que estás en mis pensamientos, y espero poder visitarlos a todos ustedes pronto. Dale a Mama Serena un abrazo de mi parte, te amo._

_Princesa Pequeña Dama Serenity_ _(Rini)._

Darien sonrió al pensar en esa carta de su futura hija. Ella parecía ser una copia exacta de su madre. Leal y fiel casi hasta la exageración, ambas trataban de ver lo bueno en la gente, no importa que tan retorcida sea.

Miró el reloj y vio que eran las 12:30, había tratado de ponerse en contacto con Serena telepáticamente hace unas pocas horas, pero se podría decir que ella estaba ocupada con algunas tareas, pero ahora la sentía relajada como si se hubiera quedado dormida. Incapaz de detener su impulso, dio un paso hacia el balcón y sacando una rosa de entre sus ropas, se transformo en Tuxedo Mask.

Saltó a la azotea del edificio de al lado y siguió a la casa donde se encontraba su alma gemela.

Pronto llegó a la casa y salto a la ventana del segundo piso que estaba abierta. Entró y se detuvo al ver a la chica que estaba buscando bajo la cima de una montaña de papeles y libros sobre su escritorio. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta mientras roncaba suavemente. Los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos delataban su fatiga.

Darien recordó su última semana de la escuela preparatoria, ¿cómo los maestros les exigían tareas hasta el último minuto. Parecía que nada había cambiado. Bueno, todo terminaría pronto. Apenas dos días más y Serena se pasearía por el escenario para recibir su diploma, una hazaña que hubiera parecido imposible hace unos años.

**Flashback**

Él había estado de pie en frente de una joyería, hace cuatro años, cuando un trozo de papel arrugado le había golpeado en la cabeza. Al abrirla, había visto que se trataba de un examen de matemáticas con una calificación terrible de treinta puntos. Mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que había venido de una niña pequeña con el peinado extraño. Ella parecía tener un par de bombones en lo alto de la cabeza.

Trato de verla más de cerca a la cara, no podía negar que era un curioso. Ella tenia el cabello largo de un rubio dorado y los ojos grandes e inocentes de un tono azul profundo, parecía estar destinada a romper los corazones de los hombres.

-Hey cabeza de chorlito, ¿Parezco a un bote de basura?.

Su saliva se atoro en la garganta cuando ella se giro para mirarlo, sus ojos azules estaban encendidos por la ira. Ella se veía tan adorable enojada , que no pudo evitar seguir adelante.

-¿Eres floja o simplemente una cabeza de chorlito?.

-No te metas en lo que no te importa!- ella le había gritado. Ninguno de los dos sabia que fue el comienzo de una hermosa relación.

Darien sacudió la cabeza cuando un sin fin de recuerdos invadieron su mente. Ahora el recuerdo había cambiado.

Vio a Sailor Moon de rodillas mientras sostenía entre sus manos el medallón estrella, rogándole que recordara quién era. Las lagrimas corrían por sus hermosos ojos azules, sufrimiento y desconsideración se veían reflejados en su rostro. Mientras que la Reina Beryl reía en el fondo.

La vio también arrojándose frente a los ataques de Ann, mientras proclamaba su amor por él.

Caminar hacia adelante para hacer frente a Wiseman. Su Cristal de Plata brillaba como nunca mientras se preparaba para luchar con el malvado hechicero para salvar la tierra.

Una lagrima rodó por si mejilla, viéndola caer sin vida en sus brazos después de que ella uso todo el poder del Cristal de Plata para detener un asteroide de la flor de Kisemian antes de estrellarse contra la Tierra y destruirla.

La vio llegar cansada y agotada después de la lucha con el Faraón 90 y Mistress 9. Había sido apenas capaz de ponerse de pie, pero había hecho un esfuerzo para llegar a su habitación y desplomarse junto a él y Rini.

De nuevo cuando ella se iba a enfrentar al circo de Luna Oscura y Nehellenia. El estaba enfermo y débil, pero ella lo había besado y le había dicho que no se preocupara.

A continuación, la Reina de Hielo, que tomó la forma de la princesa de la nieve Kaguya había aparecido y casi encerrado el mundo en el hielo. Sailor Moon y el Cristal de Plata habían salvado el día otra vez.

Entonces el peor batalla. Su semilla estelar había sido robado por Galaxia. Nunca le había dicho a Serena, pero el había sido capaz de verla. Había sentido su dolor cuando ella pensó que el la había abandonado. Sabía que Seiya se había enamorado de su princesa, e incluso había llegado al punto en que esperaba que ella pudiera amar a su vez y vivir una vida feliz como ella se merecía. Pero en cambio, su amor se volvió mas fuerte y había peleado con todo lo que tenía. Y cuando todo estaba dicho y hecho, se encontró con vida una vez más y en los brazos de aquel ángel de ojos azules. Tomo a su princesa y ella se acurrucó en sus brazos.

Nunca se había sentido más completo de lo que hizo en este momento. Esta mujer había sido una niña, que a una edad imposible había salvado al mundo varias veces. Sabía que como su propio pasado, Endymion había sido un guerrero valiente y galante, él mismo controla el Cristal de Oro, que rivalizaba con el Cristal de Plata en el poder, mas sin embargo el no había logrado ni una fracción de lo que tenía esta mujer.

La mujer en sus brazos gimió en su sueño. De repente, la marca dorada de media luna brilló en su frente. Sus pijamas cambiaron en el vestido de la princesa Serenity y Darien sintió cambiar en el Príncipe Endymion. Hubo un gran destello de luz que causó que Darien cerrara los ojos. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, ya no estaba de pie en la habitación de Serena. Ella había desaparecido de sus brazos, así que miró a su alrededor con rapidez tratando de localizarla.

Un recuerdo lejano le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba en el césped detrás del Castillo de Luna. De pronto, el suelo tembló bajo sus pies y una gran explosión se escuchó desde la parte delantera del castillo. Su respiración se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Serena le había hablado de su pesadilla. Se dio cuenta de que la había alterado mucho. También le había dicho que había algo diferente, pero no podía recordar lo que era. De alguna manera, a través de su enlace de alma, estaba viendo su sueño. Este fue el día en que el Milenio de Plata había caído.

Oyó un ruido detrás de él . Giro y vio a Serenity abrir una puerta y salir corriendo a un balcón. Ella corrió hacia la barandilla y miró a su alrededor con ansiedad.

-Endymion. Oh, gracias a dios que te encontré. Te perdí de vista que durante la batalla y tenía miedo de pensar que habías caído.

Mirando hacia abajo Darien dio cuenta de que su armadura estaba cubierta de suciedad y polvo. Entre sus manos sostenía una espada cubierta de sangre. Parecía que estaba reviviendo estos eventos junto con Serena. Quería correr hacia ella y abrazarla fuerte. Quería decirle que esto era sólo un sueño, pero se dio cuenta de que esta mujer era Serenity, no Serena. Ella no entendería que esto no estaba sucediendo. Por suerte él tenía los recuerdos de Endymion para jugar su parte.

-Mi amor, todavía estoy de pie.- Respondió a ella -Vi a un grupo de soldados de Beryl dar la vuelta al lado del castillo y quería asegurarme de que no estuvieran dentro. Serenity sonrió suavemente.

-Yo creo que tendrían dificultades si estuvieran dentro. Mi madre ha utilizado los cristales para proteger el castillo. Tenemos demasiadas personas que se refugian dentro y no podemos correr ningún riesgo.

Darien vaciló por un momento. Cristales? Plural? Pero sólo había un Cristal de Planta. Eso fue sin duda diferente de lo que recordaba. Tal vez la oyó mal. De repente, otra fuerte explosión se escuchó desde la parte delantera del castillo. Todo el edificio se estremeció y Serenity se agarró a la barandilla del balcón para mantener el equilibrio.

-Será mejor que vaya con mi madre. Por favor, te cuidado de mi amor. Darien la miró para decirle lo mismo cuando algo le llamó la atención. La Serenity de sus recuerdos distantes parecía tener unos dieciséis años. Sin embargo ella parecía mayor. Tal vez porque era Serena la que estaba teniendo este sueño, Y la Serenity del sueño tomó sus características. Pero cuando Darien se acerco mas, se dio cuenta de que esta mujer parecía estar en sus veintes.

-Esto es extraño, pero esto es un sueño. Así que supongo que no tiene que tener sentido_- _Se dijo a si mismo en un susurro y sacudió la cabeza para despejarse.

-Ten cuidado Serenity. Te veré pronto. Serenity volvió a entrar mientras se abría camino hacia el frente del castillo.

Mientras caminaba cerca a la pared, Darien pudo sentir el poder que emanaba de ella, sin duda el poder Cristal de Plata. Sailor Moon había utilizado el cristal un par de veces para erigir un escudo alrededor de ellos en la batalla, pero nunca había sentido nada como esto. La fuerte señal de energía era sin duda de la Reina Serenity. Siempre había sabido que ella era poderosa, pero esto era increíble. Puso su mano en la pared y sintió una segunda energía combinada con la primera. Era Serena, o Serenity, no importaba el nombre.

El había sentido muchas veces cuando ella había usado el cristal, y sin duda era capaz de reconocer esa sensación en cualquier lugar. Pero esto lo desconcertó aún más. Serenity nunca utilizo el Cristal de Plata, en la batalla del Milenio de Plata. No fue hasta que volvió a nacer como Serena que había aprendido a usar el poder del cristal. Tal vez inconscientemente Serena estaba influyendo en los acontecimientos de este sueño para tratar de cambiar el resultado. Pero si esta era posible..., entonces ella tendría su propio Cristal de Plata, además del Cristal de la reina. Luego de otra explosión más fuerte que sacudió el castillo. Darien se echó a correr por los pasillos. Cuando dobló hacia el frente, vio una escena que hasta ahora sólo había estado en sus recuerdos nebulosos. Cuerpos cubrían el suelo empapado de sangre en frente del castillo. Sintió la bilis que se elevaba por su garganta. Algunos de los cuerpos fueron destrozados casi hasta quedar irreconocibles. Vio algunas caras que le parecían familiares. Estas caras pertenecían a personas que vestían el uniforme del ejército real de la Tierra.

Los recuerdos de su vida pasada comenzaron a verse más nítida y clara en su mente. Estas eran personas que él había conocido. La gente que había crecido y luchado con el. Había considerado a muchos de ellos sus amigos.

Hasta que Beryl había llegado, les lavo el cerebro para que pensaran que la Luna era el enemigo. Ella tenia poder y lo utilizó para convencer a la gente de la Tierra para luchar por ella contra las personas amantes de la paz de la Luna.

Darien se detuvo cuando vio algo azul. Dio algunos paso, y miro a una joven de cabellos azules y piel pálida, con un desgarrado Fuku te tonos celestes. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de quien era. Ella yacía sin vida en el suelo, con una herida en su estómago. Situado al lado de ella un joven general de largos cabellos rubios. Su propia espada había atravesado su corazón.

-Amy, Zoycite.

Darien sintió una gran tristeza llenar su interior, sabia que era un sueño, un eco de lo que ya había pasado, pero aun así era difícil volver a revivirlo. Vio un gran agujero en la parte delantera del castillo y entro por el. Comenzó a correr por el oscuro pasillo. Su único pensamiento era llegar a Serenity. Mientras corría, vio cosas que jamas pensó volver ver. El cuerpo inerte de Jedite, tenia entre sus brazos el cuerpo sin vida de la sailor de fuego. Sailor Júpiter no estaba lejos de allí, su Fuku estaba teñido de rojo, seguramente por la sangre de la herida mortal en su garganta, el cuerpo sin vida de Neflyte sostenía la mano de la castaña entre las suyas.

Cuando llegó a las escaleras del castillo, vio a Sailor Venus boca abajo en la escalera. Su espalda estaba ensangrentada por la herida provocada con una espada. Kunzite estaba sobre ella como si en el ultimo momento hubiera estado tratando de protegerla, pero al parecer la misma espada, había terminado con ambos.

Al entrar en el castillo, Darien se puso en guardia. Todo estaba quieto y tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo. Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, tratando de detectar cualquier signo de vida. Al llegar a la escalera del gran salón, sintió una oleada de miedo y pánico que no era suyo. Eran los sentimientos de Serenity que llegaban a el a través de su vínculo.

Llegó a una puerta que recordaba vagamente como la puerta de la alcoba de Serenity. Abrió la puerta y miró dentro. Vio a la reina Serenity, inconsciente en el suelo. Se dirigió hacia ella y se agachó para sentir el pulso. Sentía el latido débil bajo sus dedos, se alegró al ver que ella no estaba muerta. Miró a su alrededor al oír voces, y se dio cuenta de que las puertas de la terraza estaban abiertas. Se movió con rapidez y en silencio, y se escondió detrás de las cortinas. Se asomo entre las cortinas, y lo que vio le heló la sangre.

Serenity se desplomó contra la barandilla del balcón. Se veía desaliñada y completamente agotada. Su respiración era entrecortada, pero todavía tenía la energía suficiente para mirar desafiante a la persona en frente de ella.

Beryl se paró frente a ella, burlona.

-Así que poco falta princesa de la Luna. Sus defensas han caído. No tiene más remedio que ceder ante mí. Entrégueme el Cristal de Plata y devuélvame al Príncipe Endymion. Si juega bien, puedo perdonarle la vida. Podría ser un buen ayudante de cocina en mi palacio.

Los ojos de Serenity ardieron con un fuego azul mirando a la bruja pelirroja.

-¡Nunca! Yo nunca te daré el cristal. Y Endymion es libre de tomar sus propias decisiones, pero dudo seriamente que alguna vez volvería a estar con una mala mujer como tú.

El rostro de Beryl se deformo de ira.

-Pequeña perra! ¡Cómo te atreves!.

Ella se lanzó hacia Serenity, sus largos dedos chasquearon con corrientes de energía negra. Un resplandor de plata vino de la mano izquierda de Serenity. Darien vio que ella tenia el Cristal de Plata, pero la luz que emanaba era tenue. Estaba demasiado débil para utilizar su poder. Sabía que tenía que actuar rápidamente.

Darien se arrojó por la puerta abierta y lanzo una rosa. Lo tiró con todo lo que tenía a la bruja. La rosa cayo entre las dos mujeres y detuvo el ataque. Beryl se dio la vuelta llena de rabia de ver que se había interpuesto entre ella y la princesa de la luna.

-Príncipe Endymion. Es tan agradable de que te unas a nosotras. Estaba teniendo la conversación más interesante con la princesa. Creo que podrías estar interesado.

Darien se acercó a Serenity y la atrajo con fuerza hacia él. Una vez más se preguntó por un momento acerca de esto, la versión madura y mayor de la princesa. Ella era lo suficientemente alta como para apoyar la cabeza en su hombro mientras jadeaba en busca de aire.

-No tenemos nada que decir. Tu has destruido dos planetas y matado a miles de personas en una guerra que nunca debió haber sucedido. ¿Y para qué? Nada más que su avaricia egoísta por el poder. Yo nunca podría estar de tu lado.

Beryl ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras sonreía seductoramente a Darien.

-Vamos, Endymion, sé que te agradan las mujeres con poder. Es por eso que te has aferrado a ese pequeña. Ella puede tener una gran poder, pero esta vez yo tengo el poder de la reina Metallia detrás mí, y voy a ser imparable. Si unimos fuerzas y combinamos el poder del Cristal Dorado con mi poder, podemos gobernar el universo juntos.

Darien estaba ahora seriamente confundido. El no había sido usuario de el Cristal Dorado en el Milenio de Plata. Este había pertenecido a su padre y luego fue llevado a Elysion por Helios, cuando el Reino de la Tierra había caído. Este sueño cada vez era mas extraño.

De pronto, una figura oscura envuelta en una larga capa negra apareció flotando en el aire al lado del balcón. La capucha de la capa mantuvo su rostro oculto. Se sentó allí por un momento, mirando la escena delante, antes de que una voz masculina saliera desde el fondo negro.

-Beryl querida, realmente necesitas trabajar en tus habilidades de negociación. Obviamente lo que estás haciendo no está funcionando- la sombra dijo con una voz tranquila y calmada.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí Talon?- Gruño Beryl.

El se rió suavemente.

-¿No te alegras de verme? Te he traído un regalo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con un regalo? Te dije que yo no quería verte cerca de mi- Escupió Beryl con desdén.

Talon flotó más cerca de ellos.

-Lo que quiero decir, "mi amor", es que te he traído tu carta ganadora.

Beryl, Serenity, Darien, miraron como Talon apartó los pliegues de su capa para mostrar a una niña que parecía tener unos cinco años de edad. Darien estaba horrorizado de que un niña inocente estaba siendo utilizada de esta manera. Serenity se aparto abruptamente de él y comenzó a correr hacia la niña. Hubo una gran explosión de luz y Darien sintió que se alejaba de esa pesadilla. Todo lo que podía oír eran los gritos horrorizados de Serenity. Pero, ¿Qué era lo que estaba gritando Serenity?... Era un nombre, si ella nombraba a alguien.

_-"Melody"-_

* * *

Darien abrió los ojos para ver que estaba de vuelta en la habitación de Serena. Estaba de rodillas en sus brazos. Su cuerpo se agitaba violentamente y todavía estaba en su forma de princesa, con la marca de media luna brillando en su frente.

-Darien, ¿qué está pasando?.

Oyó la voz de Luna preguntar. Se volvió para ver al felino negro en la ventana, ella acababa de llegar. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos mientras observaba a ambos en sus formas antiguas y a su princesa con claridad en medio de una pesadilla. Darien negó con la cabeza.

-No estoy seguro. Ella se quedó dormida en su escritorio y yo la estaba moviendo a su cama cuando comenzó a gemir en sueños. Luego se transformo en Serenity, lo que desencadenó mi transformación. Después de eso, las cosas se pusieron... algo divertidas- dijo con sarcasmo y miró a la joven durmiendo en sus brazos.

Estaba empezando a calmarse ahora. Sus movimientos fueron cediendo y los gemidos eran cada vez más suaves. Ella dio un último gemido.

-Melody- Susurro en voz baja antes de que la marca de media luna desapareciera junto con el blanco vestido, dejándola en la pijama.

Darien sintió que su propia transformación terminaba mientras llevaba a Serena a la cama depositandola suavemente.

Darien le retiro el pelo de la cara mientras veía que las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus mejillas por debajo de sus párpados cerrados. Luna saltó junto a su princesa y suspiró.

-Esto es lo que ha pasado antes- dijo en voz baja.

-¿Quieres decir que esta es la pesadilla que me dijo que tenía hace un par de semanas?- Darien le preguntó mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de la mejilla de Serena. Luna asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí. Ella gemía y se retorcía. Comenzó a llamarte en voz alta, bueno a Endymion. Entonces, de repente, se sentó en la cama y llamó a otro nombre.

-Melody- Dijo Darien -Luna, no sé qué pasó, pero tuve la oportunidad de experimentar el sueño con ella.

-¿En serio? ¿Te acuerdas de algo de esto? Los recuerdos de Serena no son claros aun. Darien parecía intranquilo.

-Sí, me acuerdo.- Relato a Luna lo que había experimentado en el interior del sueño. Cuando llegó al final, las dudas crecieron. -Yo no sé quién era ese tipo, pero estoy molesto de pensar en alguien puede usar a un niño de esa manera. Luna asintió.

-¿Crees que esta niña es nuestra misteriosa Melody?.

-Probablemente, Serenity empezó a gritar ese nombre cuando vio a la niña. Pero hay algo que me inquieta, este sueño no es como lo que paso en el Milenio de Plata, había varias cosas diferentes.

Darien dijo a Luna sobre la referencia de los dos cristales, que Serenity parecía mayor, y sobre Beryl suponiendo que el tenía el cristal Dorado.

-Creo que era Serena inconscientemente tratando de cambiar el resultado del sueño. Y tal vez, Melody es sólo un producto de su imaginación.

-Confía en mí, no creo que mi imaginación pueda compensar todas esas cosas- Serena habló en un susurro.

Darien y Luna se volvieron para ver que Serena estaba despierta. Sus ojos estaban rojos y aún tenía rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas, pero a Darien, le seguía pareciendo la cosa más hermosa del mundo.

Él la levantó en sus brazos y luego se sentó en la cama con ella en su regazo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado despierta?- preguntó suavemente, apoyando su barbilla en la parte superior de la rubia cabeza.

-Pocos minutos. Lo suficiente para saber que yo te arrastré a mi pesadilla. Lo siento Darien, no se que decir ...

Pero no puedo terminar, se vio interrumpida cuando Darien le puso un dedo en sus labios para hacerla callar. Él le sonrió de una manera que le derritió el corazón.

-Silencio, nos enfrentamos a las cosas juntos, ¿recuerdas?.

Él plantó un beso en los labios de la chica mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Luna aclaró la garganta haciendo notar su presencia en el lugar y ambos jóvenes se separaron lentamente. Pensó que era el momento de decirles acerca de la investigación que ella y Artemis había hecho.

-Serena, estoy asumiendo que esta vez si recuerdas tu sueño?.

Serena se estremeció mientras asentía. Darien apretó su brazo alrededor de ella en apoyo.

-Si todo es mucho más claro en este momento. Es extraño, sin embargo, era como una experiencia fuera del cuerpo. Serenity se hizo cargo yo no tenía control sobre mi cuerpo. Pero casi nada de lo que sucedió coincide con mis recuerdos de ese día. Así que tal vez yo estoy modificando los eventos.

Luna negó con la cabeza.

-Tal vez no Serena. Creo que es posible que tengas algunos recuerdos reprimidos tratando de salir adelante. Mira esto.

Luna saltó de la cama y se acercó a la mesa donde estaba una laptop. Después de ir a tientas por unos momentos tratando de conectar una unidad flash (ser un gato tiene por supuesto sus desventajas) ella fue capaz de abrir un archivo en la pantalla. Serena y Darien se inclinaron hacia abajo para ver la información.

-Melody Rose- murmuró Serena -Luna ¿Dónde encontraste esto?.

-En la base de datos de la computadora de la luna. Corrí el nombre Melody a través del sistema después de tu primer pesadilla. Algo me decía que había más en la historia que una pesadilla al azar.

-Pero está encriptado- Se apresuro Darien mirando a la pantalla -Va a ser difícil de conseguir algo de información.

Luna asintió.

-Lo sé. Artemis, Amy y yo hemos estado tratando de encontrar la contraseña para desbloquearlo, pero solo hemos sido capaces de conseguir una fecha de nacimiento. Según esto, ella tenía cinco años cuando el Milenio de Plata fue destruido.

Serena y Darien se miraron entre sí, ya que ambos recordaban a la niña del sueño. Parecía tener unos cinco años, por lo que era posible que este archivo podría ser sobre la misma niña.

-Ella me parecía familiar- Recordó Serena -Tal vez ella era la hija de uno de los sirvientes. Siempre me gusto conocer a todos sus familiares. O tal vez ella era uno de los niños abandonados que vivían en el castillo. Recuerdo que había varios niños en el castillo. Era como tener un grupo de hermanos y hermanas.

Luna se quedó pensativa.

-Es posible, vean aquí arriba en la esquina, está el símbolo real. Así que eso significa que esta chica estaba bajo la protección de la familia real, o era miembro de la misma.

Serena se volvió y se alejó de la mesa.

-Bueno, entonces, tenía que ser uno de los chicos del palacio, porque la Reina Serenity y yo éramos las últimas de la familia real. -Sí, eso tiene que ser.

Luna estuvo de acuerdo.

-Ojalá supiera por qué se ha cifrado este archivo. Quiero decir, ¿qué secretos quieren esconderse de una niña que fue probablemente fuera abandonada o huérfana?.

-Esa parece ser la pregunta del millón. Luna, ¿te importa si envío una copia de esto a mi equipo para que pueda verlo más tarde?- Preguntó Darien, todavía estaba estudiando la pantalla.

Luna hizo un gesto con la pata hacia él.

-Claro, adelante, más gente trabajando en ello, es mejor. Artemis y yo hemos llegado a un callejón sin salida. Tal vez tu o Amy puedan llegar a algo.

Darien rápidamente adjunto el archivo a un correo electrónico y se lo envió a sí mismo.

De repente, todos oyeron una voz que venia de fuera de la ventana.

-Luna ... Luna, ¿sigues arriba?.

-Oh, por el amor de Dios- Luna murmuró mientras corría por la habitación y saltó sobre el alféizar de la ventana- ¿Qué pasa Artemis?- Dijo entre dientes a la noche y luego se volvió hacia Serena -Artemis y yo tenemos algunos planes para esta noche. Serena, ¿Estarás bien?.

Serena sonrió. -Sí, estoy bien. Vamos Luna. ¡No lo hagas esperar.

Un ligero sonrojo se reflejo en la cara de Luna, murmuró buenas noches apresurada y trepó por la ventana. Dejando a Serena y Darien riéndose suavemente. Serena miro a Darién.

-Esos dos deben tener cuidado, o Diana va a nacer prematuramente y estropear la línea de tiempo.

Darien rió en silencio.

-Ya imagino a Setsuna tratando de arreglar las lineas de espacio-tiempo, o golpeándolos con su báculo.

Serena enterró su cabeza en una almohada para ahogar la risa que burbujeaba fuera de ella. Sería malo si su padre la escuchara y decidiera investigar la razón por la que su hija se estaba riendo histéricamente a las dos de la mañana. Serena suspiro tranquila que nadie en su familia había despertado durante su pesadilla.

Serena se recuperó de su ataque de risa y miró a su cama, sabiendo que ella debería dormir un poco más, después de todo, tendría que ir a la escuela en unas pocas horas. Darien pudo leer las emociones que cruzaban el rostro de su amada y supo que ella temía volver a dormir y no quería estar sola.

Daría cualquier cosa por estar aquí con ella, pero sabía que si Kenji Tsukino los descubría en la mañana, podría comenzar a cavar su propia tumba.

Serena repente se dio la vuelta con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

-Darien, ¿te importa si me quedo en tu apartamento por el resto de la noche?.

Serena se había quedado con el muchas veces, pero nunca lo hizo en una noche de la escuela, y siempre tenían a una de las otras chicas de portada para ellos. Por otra parte, tenía dieciocho años ahora y era legalmente un adulto. Pero Darien tenía la imagen de su padre agitando una pistola salvajemente y amenazándolo de muerte.

-¿Y tus padres? ¿Y si ellos se dan cuenta que te has ido por la mañana?- Darien preguntó preocupado.

Serena se limitó a sonreír.

-No, mamá cubrirá para nosotros. Ella me confesó hace mucho tiempo que ella sabía que yo no siempre estaba con una de las chicas. Ella dijo que lo sabía porque papá y ella hacían lo mismo cuando eran de nuestra edad. Darien le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bueno toma tus cosas. Todavía tienes dos días de escuela.

Serena le sacó la lengua a él como solía hacer hace años. Esto fue una imitación tan perfecta de cómo solía responder a él cuando se conocieron. Se movió por la habitación y metió sus libros de texto en una bolsa y la ropa en otro. Se acercó y tomó su broche antes de susurrar.

-Eternal Sailor Moon-

Darien se levantó y sacó una rosa roja para transformarse en Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon se volvió para sonreír a él por encima del hombro.

-Vamos, muchacho de la capa- Ella saltó de la ventana.

Riéndose de sí mismo, Tuxedo Mask la siguió hacia la estrellada noche de luna llena.

* * *

**Adelanto capítulo 6:**

-¡Onda Explosiva Lunar!.

El poderoso ataque dio directo en su objetivo destruyéndolo al instante.

Una joven saltó de un árbol cercano. Iba vestida con un Fuku de sailor scout. La falda de tres niveles en rosa, amarillo y azul. Botas de color rosa hasta las rodillas encerrado sus piernas, tenía los listones de color rojo en la parte delantera y trasera de su Fuku. Un broche en forma de corazón en el centro del arco en su pecho. Parecía tener unos dieciséis años, y tenía el pelo rosa recogido en un peinado familiar en forma de diamante con dos largas coletas. Ojos de rubí brillantes miraban al enemigo.

-Te ha enfrentado a la familia equivocada. Soy Sailor Crescent Moon, y estoy a punto de darte tu merecido- Dijo que la recién llegada.

El youma que aun se mantenía en pie se preparo para disparar un ataque contra ella. Crescent Moon apareció en su mano un cetro de color rosa.

-¡Onda Explosiva Lunar!.

El youma se convirtió en polvo. La chica pelirosa se volvió hacia las scouts y Tuxedo Mask, que estaban en el suelo y sonrió.

-Parece que he llegado a tiempo.

...

-¿Tu sabes algo de este archivo?-Preguntó Reí. Todos la miraron en espera de una respuesta, habían sido informados sobre la extraña pesadilla de Serena y sobre el archivo cifrado.

-La contraseña es 'Butterfly'.

-Esto es increíble- Amy no dejaba de mirar en la pantalla la exploración sobre la información.

-Me aparecen los registros médicos. Parecía un bebé sano. Algunas enfermedades, golpes y moretones en el camino, nada serio, pero ¿qué significa esto. Linea de Sangre L / T?.

* * *

**Bueno chicos, eso es todo del capítulo 5. Sé que este en este capítulo se han planteado algunas preguntas más, pero prometo que las respuestas vienen en camino. Esta historia está lejos de terminar. No te olvides de golpear el botón de abajo y dime cómo lo estoy haciendo. **

**Quiero aprovechar para agradecer a Sole713, que fue mi primer review, me animas a seguir escribiendo ( ahora se que alguien lo esta leyendo).**

**También**** agradecer a Nekonerak, tu review me gusto mucho, y no te preocupes ya tengo algunos capitulos escritos asi que esto va para largo, aunque no entendí lo de la confusión en la redacción, pero de verdad estaría muy agradecido en tenerte como beta...**

**Muchas gracias por leer... y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Aureo-chan**


	6. Noche de luna creciente

**.**

**Capitulo 6: Noche de luna creciente.**

**.**

Era viernes por la tarde y Darien estaba sentado en su taburete favorito en el mostrador de la sala de juegos Crown tomando café y disfrutando de una visita a su mejor amigo. Habían sido amigos durante años y eran como hermanos. Darien se preguntaba a sí mismo cómo había sobrevivido a estar lejos por tanto tiempo.

Parecía regresar a los viejos tiempos. Sentado en ese lugar, charlando con Andrew. El en espera de los clientes, y Darien tomando su café y esperando a Serena salir de la escuela. A pesar de que se habían mantenido en estrecho contacto mientras Darien se había ido, tenían un montón de cosas para ponerse al día. Se estaban riendo sobre una historia de una travesura en la universidad, cuando las puertas de la sala de juegos se abrieron.

Serena entró con Mina, Lita y Amy. Darien se sorprendió una vez más por los cambios en su ángel. Cuando era más joven, ella habría entrado volando por la puerta gritando como una loca y derribando a todos, hasta tropezar con sus propios pies y terminar en el suelo.

Ahora caminaba con cierta gracia, aunque, cuando vio que estaba sentado en el taburete, acelero el paso para llegar a él.

-Hola- Saludo Serena, mientras él la tomaba en sus brazos.

-Hey Serena. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- preguntó dándole un ligero beso en la sien.

Ella se echó hacia atrás para mirarlo a la cara.

-Fue absolutamente maravilloso. Entregue todos mis trabajos finales y pase mis últimas horas en ese lugar. Finalmente estoy fuera. Se acabó la escuela preparatoria. Es la mejor sensación del mundo.

Darien puso una expresión de fingida decepción en su rostro.

-La mayor sensación en el mundo?.

Las mejillas de Serena volvieron ligeramente sonrojadas.

-Bueno ... no es la mejor ... sabes lo que quiero decir.

Darien rió entre dientes ante aquella belleza tartamudeando delante de él. Incluso después de todos estos años, aun amaba hacerla molestar.

-¡Felicidades a las graduadas. Para mostrar mis felicitaciones, ¿qué tal una ronda de malteadas?, la casa invita- Celebro Andrew para sus amigas.

Esto provocó un coro de un acuerdo entre todas las chicas, que rápidamente se sentaron en el mostrador. Serena eligió quedarse en el regazo de Darien. Provocando que este dejara escapar un falso gemido.

-Cabeza de chorlito, No eres tan ligera como antes.

Todos se echaron a reír y Serena se retorció, tratando de hacerle cosquillas a las costillas de Darien. Todos ellos estaban teniendo un buen momento de diversión, tanto que no vieron a la recién llegada, hasta que ella dejo caer su bolso de manera ruidosa sobre el mostrador y camino hasta Serena.

Serena se encogió en el pecho de Darien mientras se encontraba cara a cara con una Reí enfurecida. La sacerdotisa de pelo negro tenía la furia escrita por todo su rostro. Las llamas ardían en sus ojos color violeta, y estaba temblando.

-Uh ... Reí ... ¿Qué pasa?- Serena chilló, preguntándose por que su amiga estaba tan molesta.

Reí respiró temblorosa y respondió casi gritando.

-Yo te voy a decir lo que está mal, cabeza de chorlito. Tu madre está arruinando todo. Mi abuelo se iría de viaje mañana después de la ceremonia. Pero ahora que tu madre invitó a todos a su pequeña fiesta, el ha decidido esperar y salir el domingo por la mañana.

-"Oh, cielos, esto no es bueno"- Serena pensó. Ella y las otras chicas habían estado planeando la fiesta gradación desde hace una semana. Habían planeado tener el templo por completo para ellas. Tendrían la música alta y Mina había sido capaz de obtener un poco de alcohol para que ellas brindaran por sí mismas y por finalmente terminar la escuela preparatoria. Sin embargo no había manera de que las cosas sucedieran así, si su abuelo estaba allí.

Serena se quedo callada un minuto mientras pensaba en las palabras de Reí hacia ella, su propio temperamento estaba empezando a estallar. Saltó del regazo de Darien y quedo casi nariz a nariz con su mejor amiga.

-Ahora escúchame tu con mucho cuidado- gruñó en una voz tranquila, pero mortal -Traté de convencerla de que no tiene que hacer esta fiesta, pero ella insistió. Y yo no tengo el corazón para decepcionarla. Así que si esto la hace feliz, voy a dejar que lo haga. Y en cuanto a lo de "cabeza de chorlito", es la segunda vez en dos minutos que me han llamado así. Obviamente todo el mundo tiene que hacerse una revisión de los ojos porque no hay ninguna cabeza de chorlito aquí.

La voz de Serena se había elevado a un grito. Ahora estaba temblando como Reí y tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Reí apartó la mirada para no ver el par de ojos azules enojados y heridos de la chica delante de ella. Y sin pensarlo mas se arrojo en brazos de Serena y lloro en su hombro.

-Lo siento, Serena. Yo no debería haberte gritado de esa manera.

Todos los demás se habían quedado sin habla durante esta confrontación. Las dos chicas se separaron lentamente la una de la otra y se limpiaron las lagrimas de los ojos. Reí tomó asiento junto a Amy y Serena asumió su posición anterior en el regazo de Darien.

Lita dejó escapar un suspiro.

Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer? La ubicación para nuestra fiesta ha sido oficialmente cancelada. Propondría mi casa, pero mis vecinos se quejarían. Y no podemos hacerlo en cualquiera de sus casas a causa de los padres.

-Tal vez en la casa de Haruka y las chicas- Dijo Serena.

-Tengo serias dudas de eso- Amy tomó la palabra -Recuerdan la fiesta de fin de año que tuvimos allí?.

Darien parecía confundido.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó el Año Nuevo?.

Andrew se rió entre dientes.

-Recuerdas algunos de nuestros buenos tiempos que tuvimos en la escuela preparatoria, Darien?.

Darien recordó esos días. Era difícil imaginar que estas chicas eran capaces de armar ese tipo de fiestas. Pero eran ya unas jovencitas.

De repente, la cabeza de Mina apareció en medio de todos.

-Creo que tengo una solución. Ahora vuelvo- Se acercó a las puertas de la sala de juegos, sacando un teléfono celular de brillante color dorado de su bolsillo.

Reí negó con la cabeza.

-Sé que no está llamando Kunzite. Los chicos nos prohibieron hacer fiestas en su casa después del cumpleaños de Mina. Lita rió.

-Yo no sé por qué. Todo resultó bien al final.

Todas las chicas se quedaron en silencio por un momento al recordar aquella noche salvaje y en cómo todas ellas habían despertado en la cama con sus novios a la mañana siguiente. Excepto Serena, que se había desmayado en el sofá. El apartamento había terminado como un basurero, y los generales habían dicho con firmeza que no mas fiestas en su casa.

De repente, las puertas se abrieron. Moviéndose más rápido de lo que era casi humanamente posible, una figura se trató de detener y se deslizó algunos metros en el mostrador. Con un golpe bastante audible, la figura se desplomó sobre el suelo respirando con dificultad, como si hubieran realizado una gran carrera mil metros en un tiempo récord mundial.

Era sin duda la figura de una mujer. Vestida con unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta blanca, tenía una gorra de béisbol azul marino en la cabeza. Una larga trenza de pelo de color caramelo de oro le caía por la espalda.

Todo el mundo dio un salto y se quedó mirando a la recién llegada mientras esta levantaba la cabeza, dejando al descubierto sus ojos de océano azul profundo llenos de pánico.

-Caray Jess, que manera de hacer una entrada- Andrew dijo entre risas -¿Dónde es el incendio. No estas programada para trabajar hoy.

-No encuentro uno de mis libros de texto. Pensé que lo dejé aquí. Llamé más temprano y Unazuki dijo que no lo había visto y tengo clase en menos de veinte minutos. Rompí mi apartamento en busca de el y que no estaba allí. Mi tarea está dentro de él y si yo no lo tengo a mi profesor me va a matar. Sé que tiene que estar aquí porque no he estado en ningún otro lado y yo no sé qué que hacer- Todo esto fue dicho muy rápidamente y con una voz que se está convirtiendo rápidamente en un gemido. Esos ojos azules increíblemente oscuros comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas.

Andrew levantó las manos.

-Tranquilízate y toma un respiro antes de que comiences a hiperventilar. Tengo tu libro aquí bajo el mostrador. Lo encontré antes y quería llevártelo más tarde. Si hubiera sabido lo necesitas hoy...

Jess saltó por encima del mostrador y le echó los brazos alrededor de Andrew dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Muchas gracias a Drew. Eres el mejor. Andrew sonrojó mientras murmuraba.

-De nada- Dijo en un susurro de voz apenas audible.

-Tengo que correr. Sé que nunca voy a llegar a tiempo, pero más vale tarde que nunca. Sólo espero que mi profesor no sea demasiado duro- Jess dijo mientras agarraba su libro y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Espera un minuto- Andrew grito a la chica, quitándose el delantal y volviéndose hacia su hermana, que acababa de llegar de la parte posterior- Hey Unazuki, ¿puedes defender el fuerte durante unos minutos. Voy a darle Jess un aventon a la universidad.

Unazuki agitó la mano.

-Claro, claro. Vete ya, no pierdas el tiempo.

los ojos de Jess se iluminaron.

-Eres mi salvavidas, Andrew.

Mientras caminaban hacia la puerta, Unazuki sacudió la cabeza.

-Realmente deseo que los dos se den prisa y se de cuenta de lo que sienten. Me están volviendo loca.

El resto de ellos se echó a reír.

-¿Es realmente tan malo?- Serena preguntó con simpatía. Unazuki suspiró.

-No tienes ni idea. Ella no está realmente tratando de ocultar lo que siente, pero mi hermano es tan tonto. Le dije que le pidiera una cita, pero él dice que no piensa que ella vea su relación de esa manera. Él piensa que ella sólo busca la amistad ya que es nueva en la ciudad. Si me preguntan, esa chica está sólo en busca de un poco de felicidad. Ella ha tenido tiempos muy difíciles.

-En serio, ¿qué pasó?- Reí y Lita preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Ellas eran las segundas más grandes reinas del chisme después de Mina, y siempre estaban buscando una buena historia.

Unazuki estaba feliz de complacerlas.

-Bueno, cuando digo que es nueva en la ciudad, eso no es del todo cierto. Ella nació y vivió aquí hasta que tenia como cinco o seis años. Entonces su padre consiguió un trabajo en Estados Unidos, por lo que se mudó a Los Ángeles. Luego, alrededor de hace dos años, sus dos padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico. Ella fue a vivir con una tía y un tío, pero no se llevaban demasiado bien. Así que cuando ella cumplió los dieciocho años, le preguntó a una amiga de su mamá que todavía vive aquí, si podría quedarse con ella y terminar la universidad aquí. Ella es muy inteligente. Se graduó de la escuela preparatoria cuando tenía dieciséis años, o algo así.

Todo el mundo se quedó callado por un momento, ya que procesan toda la información. Todos sentían simpatía por la, muchacha, especialmente Darien que había perdido a sus propios padres en un accidente automovilístico cuando tenía seis años. Había vivido en un orfanato hasta que cumplió dieciséis años y comenzó a recibir dinero de un fondo creado por sus padres que le permitieron tener su propio lugar.

Mina camino atrás a través de las puertas.

-La crisis esta resuelta. Kunzite nos permitió hacer la fiesta en su casa, siempre y cuando no rompamos nada y ayudemos a limpiar después.

-Wow Mina- Lita dijo con una sonrisa -¿Qué tuviste que prometer para hacer por él, para conseguir que este de acuerdo con eso?

El resto de las chicas se rió disimuladamente. Mina era el tipo de persona que era incapaz de guardar nada para sí misma, por lo que era de conocimiento bastante común que ella y Kunzite tenían una vida bastante activa en el dormitorio.

-Bueno ... él tuvo una idea de ...empezó a decir.

-No lo digas!- gritaron los cuatro chicas al unísono.

Lita suspiró.

-Fue una pregunta retórica, tonta.

Todos se rieron, sintiéndose mejor ahora que sus planes estaban de nuevo en pie. Ellos estaban ultimando los detalles cuando Andrew regresó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oh Andrew- Serena gritó cuando lo vio -Vas a venir a nuestra fiesta de mañana.

-No me la perdería- dijo -¿ Importa si llevo a alguien ?"

-¡Por fin!-dijeron todos riendo. Andrew miró a todos con una expresión de desconcierto.

Unazuki se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas a su hermano en el hombro.

-Estábamos todos preguntándonos cuando ibas a conseguir invitarla a salir.

Andrew se encontró rodeado por un grupo de mujeres y rió nerviosamente mirando a Darien suplicante. Darien levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

-Lo siento amigo, estás por tu cuenta.

Todo fue risas y la charla se detuvo cuando un pitido se escuchó proveniente del comunicador de Serena. Ella lo abrió para ver a Luna en la pantalla.

-¿Qué pasa, Luna? -preguntó ella.

-Hay dos youmas en el parque cerca de la universidad. Están cerca de la zona de juegos. Parece que están dirigidos a los niños.

-Vamos para allá- Serena dijo chasqueando el comunicador cerrado.

* * *

Las cinco chicas y Darien rápidamente pasaron por la puerta de atrás de la sala de juegos y a un callejón. Después de mirar a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie alrededor, llamaron a sus transformaciones.

-¡Eternal Sailor Moon!.

-¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte!.

-¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Mercurio!.

-¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Júpiter!.

-¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus!.

Darien sacó una rosa y se transformo.

Unos segundos más tarde, las Sailor Scouts y Tuxedo Mask estaban corriendo hacia el parque.

No les tomó mucho tiempo para llegar. Cuando llegaron allí se dirigieron directamente hacia el patio de recreo. Un par de horribles seres fue lo que encontraron sus ojos.

Todos los adultos yacía inconscientes en el suelo y los dos youmas tenían a un grupo de niños juntos contra el muro que rodeaba la zona de juegos.

Los youmas se turnaban para llegar y recoger a un niño y estudiarlo con atención antes de arrojarlo a un lado. Ya sólo había unos pocos por revisar, cuando uno de los youmas se volvió hacia el otro.

-El maestro dijo que sentía la energía aquí. Uno de estos niños tiene que ser el elegido- Extendió una mano levantar a niña, esta solo se encogió y gimió, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar una manera de escapar.

El temperamento de Sailor Moon explotó. Sin esperar a los demás, ella irrumpió en el patio y gritó.

-¡Apártate de esos niños en este momento, te daré una paliza que jamas olvidarás!.

Los dos youmas se volvieron hacia ella. Sus ojos rojos sangre brillaron, mientras comenzaron a caminar hacia adelante, acercándose a ella a un ritmo veloz, pero estos detuvieron cuando vieron a los refuerzos.

El de la izquierda hablo.

-Buscamos al elegido, bendecido con el poder absoluto de las dos líneas de sangre.

El de la derecha salta rápidamente y antes de darse cuenta ya tenía a Sailor Moon agarrada el brazo antes de que nadie pudiera moverse.

-Su energía es muy grande, tal vez ella es la que buscamos.

El otro youma se movió rápidamente y la tomo por el otro brazo. Las Scouts y Tuxedo Mask se pusieron en guardia.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene, déjala ir y vuelve por donde viniste- Sailor Júpiter dijo tronando sus nudillos, algunas chispas verdosas comenzaron a brillar a su alrededor. Sailor Mars hizo segunda, envolviendo sus dedos en llamas. Sailor Mercury por su parte activo su visor y la mini computadora, tratando de obtener una lectura sobre ellos.

Tuxedo Mask y Sailor Venus daban vueltas lentamente, en busca de una oportunidad para atacar.

Los youmas los ignoraron, ya que mantenían su atención sobre Sailor Moon. Los dos la estaban estudiando atentamente. Uno de ellos rompió el silencio.

-Tienes razón su energía es muy fuerte, y es similar a lo que estamos buscando, pero ella no es la elegida, es demasiado adulta."

-Tal vez deberíamos llevarla con nosotros. Ella puede ser útil- Respondió el otro.

-Ni siquiera la piensen- Tuxedo Mask gruñó mientras soltó una ráfaga de rosas contra el primer youma, mientras Venus atrapó el otro en su brillante cadena y lo tiró lejos de Sailor Moon. Los youmas estaban demasiado ocupados con su conversación para ver venir los ataques.

Uno de los youmas gruñó antes lanza al suelo una onda de energía que hizo que todos quedaran inmóviles. El otro youma se preparo para lanzar un nuevo ataque. Pero este no llego a ser lanzado.

-¡Onda Explosiva Lunar!.

El poderoso ataque dio directo en su objetivo destruyéndolo al instante.

Una joven saltó de un árbol cercano. Iba vestida con un Fuku de sailor scout. La falda de tres niveles en rosa, amarillo y azul. Botas de color rosa hasta las rodillas encerrado sus piernas, tenía los listones de color rojo en la parte delantera y trasera de su Fuku. Un broche en forma de corazón en el centro del arco en su pecho. Parecía tener unos dieciséis años, y tenía el pelo rosa recogido en un peinado familiar en forma de diamante con dos largas coletas. Ojos de rubí brillantes miraban al enemigo.

-Te ha enfrentado a la familia equivocada. Soy Sailor Crescent Moon, y estoy a punto de darte tu merecido- Dijo que la recién llegada.

El youma que aun se mantenía en pie se preparo para disparar un ataque contra ella. Crescent Moon apareció en su mano un cetro de color rosa.

-¡Onda Explosiva Lunar!.

El youma se convirtió en polvo. La chica pelirosa se volvió hacia las scouts y Tuxedo Mask, que estaban en el suelo y sonrió.

-Parece que he llegado a tiempo.

Sailor Moon levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la chica más joven. Ella la abrazo mientras exclamaba.

-Rini, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?.

Sailor Crescent Moon se rió.

-¿Estás bromeando? No hay manera de que perdiera ver a la mayor tonta del mundo graduarse de la escuela Preparatoria.

-¡Hey!- Sailor Moon gritó.

-Solo bromeo- Respondió Crescent Moon riendo mientras se giraba hacia Tuxedo Mask, el se acercó y la alzo en brazos para hacerla girar.

-Te dije que iba a venir a visitar pronto- Mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello -Terminé mi última prueba de esta tarde y fui directamente hacia la puerta del tiempo.

-Vaya, has crecido- Le sonrió Tuxedo Mask.

Era cierto. Aunque aun se parecía a la niña que había venido desde el futuro en busca de su ayuda contra la Familia Dark Moon, y más tarde regresó como una, jovencita aprendiz de sailor scout, ahora se trataba de una joven al borde de la edad adulta.

-Voy a cumplir dieciséis años en menos de dos meses- Declaró con orgullo.

La gente que estaba inconsciente, comenzó a moverse, y los niños estaban regresando con sus padres, por lo que decidieron que era un buen momento para salir del lugar.

* * *

Todos se dirigieron hacia el apartamento de Darien para hablar de los acontecimientos recientes. Las scouts llamaron a los generales.

Mientras caminaban por la calle, Serena gira la mirada hacia Rini para admirarla mejor.

-Sailor Crescent Moon, ¿eh?- Pregunto sonriendo a sus futura hija. Rini asintió.

-Sí, cuando yo tenía catorce años mi poder aumentó. Mama me dijo que esa era la misma edad en que ella se convirtió en Scout. Ella dijo que podía tener el titulo de "Sailor Moon" si lo quería, pero me pareció que el nombre pertenece a ella sola, así que decidí crear este por mi cuenta.

Serena sintió lágrimas en sus ojos cuando pensó que era su yo futuro de quien Rini habló con tanto amor y devoción. Miró de reojo a Darién y vio que él la miraba con esa mirada de complicidad, que le decía que él sabía lo que estaba sintiendo.

-"_Ella es la pequeña niña que vamos a tener algún día"- _Le oyó decir en su mente.

_-"Sí, creo que estamos haciendo las cosas bien en el futuro"- _Serena le sonrió._  
_

Ellos compartieron una risa silenciosa, y continuaron hacia el edificio de apartamentos de Darien. Pronto llegaron y se reunieron con los generales.

Cuando todos se habían puesto cómodos y con algo para beber, comenzaron a discutir lo que había sucedido esa tarde.

-Creo que es repugnante que ataquen a los niños- Serena dijo con vehemencia -Eso es simplemente asqueroso.

Amy tomó la palabra desde donde ella estaba trabajando en su computadora.

-No a todos los niños, ¿Te diste cuenta que sólo buscaban a las niñas, y sólo las pequeñas como de seis años o menos.

Después de un momento de silencio Darien tomo la palabra.

-¿Creen que esto tiene que ver con ese archivo encriptado que Luna y Artemis encontraron?.

-Tal vez, pero hasta que sepamos la contraseña, me temo que no hay forma de averiguarlo.- Respondió Amy con la mirada en su mini computadora.

Rini los miro a todos y preguntó tímidamente en voz baja.

-¿Estás hablando sobre el archivo Melody Rose?.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella.

-¿Tu sabes algo de este archivo?-Preguntó Reí. Todos la miraron en espera de una respuesta, habían sido informados sobre la extraña pesadilla de Serena y sobre el archivo cifrado.

Rini extendió la mano para tomar el ordenador de Amy.

-¿Puedo?.

Amy se lo entregó y Rini tocó algunas teclas. Unos momentos más tarde, se la devolvió a Amy.

-Eso es. Yo no tengo que decirte nada al respecto, pero mamá y papá dijeron que yo podría darles la contraseña.

Darien se apresuró y miró la pantalla por encima del hombro de Amy. Antes de donde todo estaba codificado, ahora era perfectamente legible.

-Sorprendente- casi grito Amy.

Darien se dirigió hacia su propio equipo para buscar el archivo y tener una mejor visión de el.

-Rini, ¿puedes desbloquearlo en mi computadora?-

Rini suspiró.

-La contraseña es 'Butterfly'.

-Esto es increíble- Amy no dejaba de mirar en la pantalla la exploración sobre la información -Dice que ella llego al castillo cuando tenía aproximadamente una semana de nacida. Ambos padres fallecieron. Su padre había sido un sargento en el ejército real Lunar y fue muerto en acción dos meses antes de que ella naciera. Su madre murió durante el parto. Nada digno de ocultar tan bien.

Darien, continuo viendo el archivo en su computadora.

-Me aparecen los registros médicos. Parecía un bebé sano. Algunas enfermedades, golpes y moretones en el camino, nada serio, pero ¿qué significa esto. Linea de Sangre L / T?.

Amy escribió furiosamente en su computadora.

-Sólo un minuto. Hay una llave que muestra el significado de los códigos médicos selenitas. Veamos. L / T es por alguien que tiene sangre "Lunarian" y "Terran". Así que si el padre de esta chica era selenita, supongo que su madre era de la Tierra .

-Pero eso era algo inaudito- Dijo Lita -Los selenitas y los Terrestres, se supone que tienen alguna relación personal entre sí.

Neflyte rió.

-Oh, por favor. Puedo pensar en por lo menos una pareja que rompió esa regla.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Serena y Darien y ambos se sonrojaron.

-No puedo contar las veces que acompañamos a Endymion sigilosamente a la Luna, o ayudamos a Serenity por venir aquí- Jedite rió, recordando aquellos momentos.

-Creo que todos ustedes lo usaban como una excusa para venir a vernos a la luna, o sabían que eventualmente tendríamos que bajar a la Tierra a buscar a Serenity.

Jedite tartamudeó y miró hacia otro lado ante ese comentario. Mina lo miró con aire satisfecho, sabiendo que ella había vencido.

Kunzite trató de ser la voz de la razón.

-Eso fue hace una vida. No tiene ninguna incidencia en la actualidad. Vamos a dejar el tema.

Serena miró el reloj.

-Oh cielos, ¿A dónde va el tiempo? Tengo que llegar a casa. Mamá estará preguntándose dónde estoy. Rini, ¿vienes conmigo?-La pequeña sailor asintió.

-Sí, mi habitación aún esta lista para mí, o acaso Sammy la lleno todas sus cosas?.

Serena le revolvió el pelo de su futura hija.

-No, yo no dejaría que toquen tu habitación. Sigue siendo, como era la última vez que estuviste aquí.

-Bueno, vamos entonces. Quiero ver a la abuela, perdón, quiero decir a la tía Ikuko.

Rini dio a Darien un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta.

Todos los demás se levantaron también.

-Supongo que todos debemos irnos, tenemos un ajetreado día mañana- dijo Amy dijo tomando la mano de Zoycite.

-Sí, aun tenemos muchos pendientes- Lita comentó abrazando a Neflyte, y jalándolo hacia la puerta.

-Si, yo tengo que a ayudar al abuelo- dijo Reí, saliendo con Jedite justo detrás de ella.

-Tengo que empezar a preparar las cosas también- Mina rió -La diosa del amor tiene que lucir algo impresionante en su graduación. No me mires así Kunzite- Se giró hacia la puerta, con Kunzite sonriendo detrás de ella.

Serena se dirigió a los brazos de Darien. Él la abrazó antes de bajar sus labios a los de ella y besarla profundamente. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y acaricio con sus dedos el sedoso pelo negro azabache.

-Vamos Serena.

La voz de Rini llegó desde el pasillo.

Serena suspiró y se apartó de él.

-Hablamos más tarde- dijo mientras recogía su bolso y se volvía hacia la puerta.

Darien tiró de ella en un último beso antes de liberarla.

-Te veré mas tarde- Le dijo.

Serena rió suavemente.

-Sólo asegúrate de no hacer ruido. Si mi padre te atrapa, ambos estamos muertos.

Darien le dio una sonrisa malvada.

-Cariño soy Tuxedo Mask. Nunca sabrá que yo estuve allí.

Serena tomó su rostro entre sus manos antes de mirarlo profundamente a los ojos.

-No, tu eres mi príncipe. Mi caballero de brillante armadura. Estaré esperando por ti- Susurró.

Con una última sonrisa camino hacia la puerta.

* * *

**Adelanto capitulo 7:**

El hombre se alejo un poco, llevando a Serena más cerca del borde de la terraza.

-Endymion ten cuidado, no me gustaría que haya un accidente, que provoque que Serenity caiga a su muerte. Al menos no todavía. Ella sabe algunas cosas que me interesan- Volvió su atención de nuevo a Serena.

-Princesa, esto es muy simple. Ya sabe lo que deseo. Sólo dígame dónde está ella. Se que la reina Serenity, le dio la oportunidad de renacer al igual que el resto de ustedes. Puedo sentir su energía.

Serena palideció.

-Yo,...Yo no sé de qué estás hablando.

Aquel hombre apretó el cuello con más fuerza, haciéndola jadear de dolor.

-Por supuesto que lo sabe princesa Serenity. ¿O es que acaso el nombre de Melody Rose no significa algo para usted?.

Pero no logro su cometido, por que fue golpeado de lleno por una esfera de energía azulada. El fuerte impacto, provoco que soltara a Serenity y ella callo al vació.

-Miren, por ahí- Grito Amy señalando hacia el techo del edificio de al lado. Pero todo lo que pudieron distinguir fue una figura oscura corriendo. Pero había algo que llamaba mas la atención ella parecía llevar el característico Fuku de sailor pero en tonos oscuros.

-Quién es ella?-Preguntó Reí.

* * *

**Aquí un nuevo capitulo... espero que disfruten leyendo... como yo disfrute escribiendo...**

**Quiero agradecer a :**

**Sole713: Es bueno que comiences a formar conjeturas sobre las pistas en los capítulos...y si tienes razón el Darien de esta historia es mucho fuerte que en el anime.**

**nekonerak1: Aquí de nuevo... creo que lo he hecho mejor con la gramática... aun espero que seas mi Beta... te mande un mp.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima!**

**Aureo-Chan**


End file.
